Happy Birthday, Honey (Sequel of Gravity)
by sehooney
Summary: [CHAP 2: HBD LUHAN!] [Completed!] Ini tentang Sehun dan Luhan. Tentang mereka yang terpisah jarak. Tentang bagaimana keduanya saling berkomunikasi. Dan tentang bulan April mereka. Mereka hanya butuh waktu untuk bersama, untuk menghabiskan hari ulang tahun mereka di bulan April. "Tapi memangnya mampu kalau Sehun sibuk terus?" -Luhan [HunHan Birthday Fanfiction! GS!]
1. Ish! I Miss You So Badly!

11:54 p.m. at London.

…

 _Sehun : Luhan…_

 _Luhan : Iya?_

 _Sehun : Kau belum tidur?_

 _Luhan : Belum. Kenapa memangnya?_

 _Sehun : Aku juga belum tidur._

 _Luhan : -_- Aish. Aku kira apa, ya._

 _Luhan : Lagipula disini masih siang._

 _Sehun : Haha. Hei. Disana tidak hujan, ya?_

 _Luhan : Hujan. Sok tahu._

 _Sehun : Padahal aku sudah tanya peramal cuacanya._

 _Sehun : Tidak jadi pulang, ah._

 _Luhan : EH? SERIUS KAU MAU PULANG?_

 _Luhan : KYAAA… ASTAGA KAU PULANG?_

 _Luhan : MAMPIR KE RUMAH SINI. AKU MERINDUKANMU… :*_

 _Sehun : Aku bilang tidak jadi, Sayang._

 _Luhan : AH, AKU MENANGIS. T-T_

 _Sehun : -_-_

 _Luhan : Hehe._

 _Luhan : Kapan pulang?_

…

12:25 a.m. at London.

…

 _Luhan : Kau sibuk, ya? Tidak dibalas, ih. :(((_

 _Luhan : Sehun Sayang…_

 _Luhan : Oiya. Aku lupa kalau disana sudah malam. Maaf mengganggumu._

 _Luhan : Ya sudah. Aku tidur di kelas saja. Selamat malam :*_

…

 _(Read)_ 12.45 a.m. at London.

Sehun membacanya dan tersenyum geli sendiri. _Selamat malam juga, Sayang…_

* * *

 _ **...**_

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, Honey**

 **To Sehun : Ish! I Miss You So Badly!**

"Heh, Luhan."

"Heh. Ayo bangun, tukang tidur."

Aku mengerjap pelan. Tepukan-tepukan ringan di bahuku itu terasa begitu mengganggu. Aku menyingkirkan tangan-tangan itu dan berusaha untuk menegakkan tubuhku. Aku menyandar pada kursi dan mulai merasakan pening yang mendera kepalaku. Leherku juga terasa pegal, aku meringis ketika mengusapnya. Mungkin hal ini karena efek posisi tidurku. Tadi aku melipat lengan di atas meja dan menjadikan lenganku itu sebagai bantal untuk tidur.

"Kelas sudah bubar, Luhan. Mau pulang, tidak?"

"Apa?" tanyaku serak. Aku membuka sebelah mata untuk melihat Baekhyun yang melipat lengannya di depan dada. Perempuan bermata sipit itu kelihatan jengkel. Dan aku sama sekali tak perduli.

"Mau pulang, tidak?" ulang Baekhyun mencoba untuk sabar.

Aku melirik jam tanganku, menguap kemudian. Aku mengangguk untuk pertanyaan Baekyun tadi. Setelah itu aku ditariknya untuk berdiri dan keluar dari kelas yang sudah sepi itu.

Hari sudah sore. Meskipun begitu, kampus ini masih ramai saja dengan mahasiswa yang dapat kelas malam. Aku dan Baekhyun berjalan di koridor yang ujungnya adalah tempat parkir. Setelah masuk semester lima ini, Baekhyun diperbolehkan membawa mobil untuk kuliah. Entah pikiran orang tua Baekhyun itu bagaimana, aku tidak tahu. Seharusnya di semester lima ini, Baekhyun harus lebih banyak fokus untuk belajar. Kalau diperbolehkan bawa mobil kan Baekhyun bi―Ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin memikirkankannya.

"Kyungsoo mana?" tanyaku ditengah-tengah perjalanan.

Baekhyun hanya menjawab, "Tadi dibawa kabur sama Jongin." dengan mata yang fokus pada layar ponselnya. Ketika kulirik, pesan dari Chanyeol lah yang sedang Baekhyun balas saat itu. Aku memutar kedua bola mata jengah setelah melihatnya. "Aku pikir mereka berdua makin sinting."

"Biarkan mereka menikmati masa-masa pacaran mereka, Baekhyun." sahutku pahit.

Baekhyun lantas memandangku iba. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahuku seraya mengatakan, "Yang sabar, ya."

Aku berdecak pelan, menekuk bibir membuat wajahku terlihat sedih. Baekhyun yang melihatnya, tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku mengangkat kedua alis tak mengerti dan memandang perempuan ini dengan aneh. Masa iya, aku sebegitu menyedihkannya sampai Baekhyun tertawa? Aku mendengus jengkel, tak ingin lagi mengetahui kenapa alasan Baekhyun bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti itu.

Baekhyun masih belum bisa menghentikan tawanya ketika sudah mencapai tempat parkir kampus ini. Banyak candaan yang aku lontarkan sampai membuat Baekhyun hampir menangis karena tertawa. Jika ada Kyungsoo disini, pasti akan lebih seru. Terkadang Kyungsoo mampu membuat suasana seperti ini makin hidup karena kelucuannya saat sedang pura-pura sok polos dihadapanku dan Baekhyun.

Waktu di dalam mobil, candaan itu berubah menjadi obrolan-obrolan menyenangkan yang diciptakan Baekhyun untukku. Obrolan itu rata-rata tentang hal-hal berbau kampus. Aku tak begitu banyak tahu tentang kabar teman-teman satu angkatan karena memang aku tak begitu suka menggosip. Hanya Baekhyun dan beberapa temanku yang lain saja yang lebih suka bercerita tentang kampus padaku.

"Bagaimana kabar Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Aku menoleh padanya, lalu menghela napas kecil. "Makin sibuk." jawabku murung.

Baekhyun menoleh sejenak padaku dengan pandangan yang menunjukkan bahwa ia juga turut merasakan apa yang sedang aku rasakan kali ini. Iya, rasanya sedih. Baekhyun kembali bersuara saat ia memelankan laju mobilnya hendak berhenti karena lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah, menyala di depan sana.

"Mungkin Sehun sedang banyak kerjaan di London sana. Sebagai mahasiswa pertukaran dengan Universitas disana, Sehun pasti berusaha untuk membuat Negara asalnya bangga dengan prestasinya."

Aku terkekeh. "Astaga, bahasamu…"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku hanya menghiburmu, Luhan."

Aku ikut mendengus dan tak lagi membalas. Ponsel yang sedari tadi berada digenggamanku sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda kalau Sehun sedang mengirimiku pesan. Aku mencoba untuk tak merasa terlalu sedih karena Sehun tak lagi menghubungiku sesering dulu. Sehun sibuk, dan aku tahu itu.

"Sebentar lagi Sehun ulang tahun. Kau ingat?"

"Apa?" Aku terkesiap kecil dari lamunanku. "Ya. Tentu aku ingat." kataku serak. Aku menghela napas kecil dan menunduk. "Tapi aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku berikan padanya."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat kedua-duanya. "Masih tiga minggu lagi, Luhan. Waktu satu minggu bisa kau gunakan untuk berpikir, dan sisanya untuk pengiriman barangmu ke London. Kau bisa berjaga-jaga kalau barangmu terhambat karena pengiriman barang yang lain."

Aku menarik salah satu ujung bibirku ke dalam, berpikir. Sehun suka apa, ya? Banyak hal yang sudah Sehun tunjukkan padaku, dan aku selalu suka. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun? Aku tak begitu tahu banyak hal tentangnya. Karena setelah dua bulan kami memulai hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, Sehun harus berangkat ke London karena program pertukaran pelajar itu.

Aku mendesah kecil. Gumaman, "Akan aku pikirkan nanti." adalah penutup pembicaraan kami di dalam mobil.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 _Long Distance Relationship._

Aku sudah melakukannya selama enam bulan dengan Sehun yang kini sedang berada di London. Selama enam bulan itulah aku berusaha menahan diri untuk tak menyusahkan Sehun. Waktu antara Korea dan London mempunyai selisih kurang lebih sembilan jam. Jadi saat disana pagi, disini sudah sore. Lalu kalau disana sore, disini sudah larut malam. Kalau disana malam, disini pasti sudah pagi. Sedangkan aku setiap harinya selalu sibuk di pagi hari, lalu mulai senggang di sore hari. Malamnya aku selalu menunggu Sehun memberiku kabar. Kalau sudah begitu, pasti aku tak bisa tidur karena menunggu.

Kalau Sehun. Katanya, sih, dia punya kesibukan baru disana. Setelah pulang dari kampus di sore hari, Sehun pasti main-main bersama temannya yang lain untuk berkeliling kota. Bangunan di London memang terkenal indah-indah. Jadi Sehun tidak sempat memberiku kabar karena mulai asyik sendiri dengan kegiatannya. Lalu malamnya, setelah pulang dari keasyikan barunya, Sehun mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya baru menghubungiku sesekali. Itu pun kalau aku membalasnya cepat, Sehun pasti akan membalas belasan atau puluhan menit kemudian.

Aih, aku dinomorduakan. _Hiks_.

Aku menghela napas berat. Aku kira menjalani hubungan seperti ini bukanlah hal yang sulit. Banyak orang yang melakukan hal ini tapi masih baik-baik saja. Lalu aku? Entah aku saja yang merasakannya atau Sehun juga merasakannya pula. Aku merasa kami semakin jauh karena jarak.

Aku merindukannya. Tapi mungkinkah dia merindukanku dengan kesibukannya disana?

Getaran ponsel di meja membuatku tersentak cepat-cepat mengambilnya. Notifikasi dari Sehun lah yang masuk. Aku senang bukan kepayang sampai rasanya ingin menjerit kencang. Aku meloncat kecil dan hampir menjatuhkan ponselku kalau aku tak sigap. Aku membalasnya dengan jemari bergetar kecil saking senangnya.

 _Sehun : Sudah tidur?_

 _Luhan : Belum._

 _Luhan : Kemana saja kau ini?_

 _Sehun : Maaf, Sayang. Aku mulai sibuk lagi._

Senyumku luntur. Tiba-tiba saja rasa nyeri menusuk-nusuk dadaku dengan sadis. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku ketika merasakan seluruh persendianku melemas. Kalau terus begini, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

 _Sehun : Marah, ya?_

Iya. Aku marah!

 _Sehun : Maaf, Sayang. Besok di pagimu aku_ video call _kalau begitu._

Pembual! Apa perduliku?

 _Sehun : Benar-benar marah? Kau ingin aku pulang kapan?_

Secepatnya!

 _Sehun : Aku pulang sekarang kalau begitu._

Ya sini pulang!

 _Sehun : Aku merindukanmu…_

Aku mengerang. Menendang-nendang udara dengan sebal dan hampir menangis rasanya. Terserah, terserah! Aku membenci diriku sendiri karena hampir luluh dengan kalimat yang baru saja aku baca itu. Ya Tuhan… Kenapa aku begitu lemah dengan kalimat-kalimat Sehun, sih?

 _Sehun : Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Luhan. Kau tak merindukanku? Kau benar-benar marah karena hal tadi? Astaga, Sayangku. Kalau kau marah, bisa saja aku pulang sekarang._

Apa perduliku? Terserah! Aku memang merindukanmu, tapi kenapa kau selalu saja tidak ada saat aku ingin kau ada?

Aku menghapus cairan di ujung mataku dengan punggung tangan. Aku memilih untuk diam sejenak tanpa ingin membalas pesan Sehun yang terus saja masuk. Baru ketika Sehun menelponku, aku mengangkatnya. Meskipun aku sedang marah, aku masih punya rasa rindu yang membuatku terus tak bisa marah begitu lama dengannya. Aku tak bersuara walau ingin sekali menyahuti suara Sehun yang sesungguhnya aku rindukan.

" _Halo, Luhan? Kenapa marah, hm? Karena aku sibuk, ya?"_

Tuh. Sudah tahu masih saja tanya.

" _Luhan, kau masih disana? Kau diam karena kau marah atau karena kau sudah tidur?"_

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku lagi, dan tiba-tiba saja terisak. Suara isakan pertamaku terdengar sampai Sehun berkata, _"Astaga, kau menangis?"_ dengan terkejut. Aku membekap bibirku dan makin terisak. Suara Sehun kembali terdengar.

" _Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf karena hal itu. Maaf aku tak bisa memberimu kabar karena kesibukanku. Maaf karena aku tak bisa ada untukmu saat kau butuh. Maafkan aku, Sayang. Maafkan aku selama ini karena sudah membuatmu ikut merindu. Bulan depan aku berencana pulang."_

Aku membersit hidung dan mulai menenangkan diriku sendiri. Namun aku masih bertahan untuk diam tanpa berniat untuk menyahut.

" _Hei, aku merindukanmu, Luhan. Kenapa kau diam saja?"_

"Bicara saja kau sama dinding kamarku!" seruku sebal dan serak. Pertahananku runtuh karena kata 'rindu' yang keluar dari bibir Sehun. Sialan!

Sehun tertawa diseberang sana.

"Aku capek menunggumu kembali. Satu tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Meskipun sekarang sudah hampir lebih dari setengah tahun, sisanya terasa begitu lama." keluhku masih serak.

" _Iya, Sayang. Sabar, ya…"_ ujar Sehun lembut. _"Aku merindukanmu…"_ lanjutnya pelan.

Telingaku kegelian mendengarnya. _Duh…_

"Aku percaya." sahutku sebal. Sehun terkekeh karenaku.

"I miss you so badly, honey." kata Sehun lembut. Hatiku perlahan menenang mendengarnya.

Aku tersenyum membalasnya. _"I miss you so badly too…"_

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Oh. Luhan?"

Aku menoleh, lalu tersenyum pada Yifan yang berjalan mendekatiku. "Oh. Hai, Yifan," sapaku balik. Aku meletakkan keranjang belanjaanku di meja kasir, membiarkan si kasir menghitung seluruh barang belanjaanku, lalu mulai memberi Yifan perhatian penuh. "Kau disini juga? Bukankah rumahmu jauh dari sini?"

Yifan tertawa. Tawanya masih saja terdengar menyenangkan seperti dulu. "Hanya lewat saja." jawabnya cengengesan.

Tentang Yifan, setelah kejadian hujan-hujanan waktu itu, kami memang memutuskan untuk menjadi teman saja. Tak ada yang perlu aku tangisi lagi darinya karena aku sudah ada Sehun. Dan kini, kabarnya Yifan sedang mendekati Zitao lagi. Entah itu kabarnya benar atau tidak, aku tidak tahu. Yifan dan Zitao terlihat masih biasa saja ketika aku berada di kelas yang sama dengan mereka.

"Hei, hei." Yifan mencolek-colek bahuku. Aku mengerjap menatapnya. "Itu bayar dulu. Baru melamun."

Aku mengerjap lagi. Kali ini menoleh pada si petugas kasir yang sedang menyerahkan kantung berisi belanjaan tadi padaku. Aku menahan senyuman ketika menerimanya. Beberapa lembar uang pas pun aku berikan pada si petugas kasir dan beberapa langkah kuciptakan untuk memberi ruang pada Yifan.

"Tunggu saja di luar. Kita bisa mengobrol kan?" kata Yifan padaku.

Aku tersenyum, dan mengangguk. Meja dengan dua kursi yang saling berhadapan yang berada di luar supermarket sanalah tempat yang aku pilih untuk menunggu Yifan.

Yifan, ya? Eum… Biar aku pikirkan bagaimana dia sekarang.

Semenjak kami berteman lagi, Yifan mulai sedikit berubah, menurutku. Yifan jadi jarang ikut kumpul rapat anggota organisasi yang sama denganku lagi. Lalu Yifan yang biasanya sering terlihat di kantin untuk berkumpul bersama teman-temannya, kini tak pernah kesana juga. Beberapa kali aku menemukan Yifan sedang sendiri di kafe dekat kampus. Ketika aku bertanya waktu itu, Yifan hanya menjawab dengan kalimat; "Aku malas."

Mungkin hal itu Yifan lakukan karena ingin melupakan rasa sayangnya padaku. Bukannya percaya diri atau bagaimana. Pandangan Yifan padaku masih seperti dulu. Aku yakin kalau Yifan ingin aku kembali padanya. Tapi aku mencoba bersikap seolah aku menolaknya karena aku telah menemukan hati yang lain. Yaitu Sehun.

Ya… Mungkin itulah yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk kembali memulai hubungan dengan Zitao. Semoga saja hubungan mereka baik-baik saja setelah ini.

"Melamun lagi." suara Yifan membuatku tersadar. Aku menatapnya yang mulai duduk dihadapanku. "Sekarang kerjaanmu itu, ya, selain belajar di perpustakaan?"

Aku tersenyum miring, menggeleng kecil. "Sok tahu." sahutku pelan. "Kau saja yang kebetulan melihatku sedang melamun."

"Melamunkan Sehun?" tanya Yifan. Raut wajahnya tak bisa kutebak ketika aku menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Sehun masih di London kan?"

"Ya." aku mengangguk dan melipat bibir ke dalam. Pembicaran ini membuatku teringat tentang kenapa aku menangis dan Sehun yang menelponku semalam.

Entahlah. Semua orang seakan tahu kalau Sehun memang berada di London. Mereka seakan tahu kalau hubungan kami baik-baik saja dengan komunikasi yang lancar. Tapi mereka tak tahu kalau sebenarnya aku dan Sehun jarang berkomunikasi. Sering pun hanya sebatas beberapa jam saja. Setelah itu Sehun sudah kembali dengan aktivitasnya di London.

Aku menghela napas kecil. Diam-diam melirik apakah Yifan melihat hal itu atau tidak. Dan sial, Yifan melihatnya. Aku melirik ke arah lain untuk menghindari tatapan selidik Yifan padaku.

"Kalian ada masalah, ya?"

Aku menaikkan kedua alis pura-pura tak mengerti. "Apa?" Aku menegakkan tubuh, menyandarkan punggungku pada sandaran setelahnya. "Tidak. Kami baik-baik saja."

Yifan menyipitkan matanya selidik. Padaku lagi. Aku berdecak kecil kemudian. Yifan tahu aku baru saja berbohong.

"Kau tahu sendirilah batasanku dengan Sehun apa." kataku seadanya. Aku tersenyum masam. "Dia sibuk, aku tahu dan aku maklum. Jarak dan waktu selalu menjadi batasan kami. Kalau tentang itu, aku tak bisa memaklumi lagi."

"Batasan pasangan yang sama seperti kalian memang itu. Kau harusnya mengerti." nasehat Yifan. Aku hanya tersenyum masam sebagai balasan. "Yang sabar, ya.." sambungnya. Yifan menepuk-nepuk bahuku sebagai rasa simpatinya padaku. Aku menyingkirkannya dengan lembut lalu tersenyum baik-baik saja.

Aih. Sampai kapan aku terus begini?

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Kenapa membungkus kado saja kau tak bisa?"

Aku menyerah. Kedua tanganku terangkat ke udara lalu menggeleng-geleng kecil. Kotak yang nantinya dibungkus oleh kertas kado itu aku serahkan pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mengomel-omel tak jelas. Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke belakang, pada tempat tidur yang empuk dan selalu aku rindukan di hari Minggu ini.

Kyungsoo kembali mengomel. "Berterimakasihlah kau pada Jongin yang mau memberi saran untukmu. Berterimakasih pulalah kau pada Chanyeol yang mau mengantarkanmu membeli barang yang disarankan Jongin. Berterimakasihlah juga pada Baekhyun yang sempat-sempatnya mengomel karena kau tak menepati _deadline_ mu membeli kado untuk Sehun. Berterimakasih juga kau padaku karena aku yang membungkus kado ini untuk Sehun. Aih… Simpan semua terima kasihmu pada yang lain setelah kado ini sampai di Sehun."

Aku mendesah kecil, kembali mendudukkan diri. "Kyungsoo," panggilku pada Kyungsoo yang sedang membungkus kotak tadi dengan kertas kado. Kyungsoo bergumam tak jelas sebagai jawaban. "Sejak kapan kau hobi mengomel-omel seperti ibuku? Ibuku saja diam―aduh, aduh! Sakit―hei!"

"Rasakan itu." sungut Kyungsoo menjauhkan cubitannya dari pinggangku. Aku tertawa karenanya, meski rasa sakit bekas cubitan tadi masih terasa. "Tertawa saja kau. Atau aku tidak akan membungkuskan kado ini untukmu."

"Iya, iya." aku menghentikan tawa dan mulai memperhatikan Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum. "Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau begitu mudah membungkusnya?" tanyaku iseng. Kyungsoo melirikku tajam dan aku cemberut ditatap seperti itu oleh Kyungsoo.

"Diam kau, Luhan." gumam Kyungsoo. "Kau ini perempuan. Seharusnya kau bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti ini…"

Aku memutar kedua bola mata malas. Membaringkan tubuhku lagi, aku tak ingin mendengar omelan Kyungsoo lagi. Tadi saja aku sudah diomeli Baekhyun sampai rasanya telingaku panas mendengarnya. Sekarang, di kamarku, aku mendengar omelan dari orang yang lebih cerewet dibandingkan Baekhyun, yaitu Kyungsoo.

 _Aduduh_ … Bersabarlah telingaku…

Memang salahku, sih. Tapi kan tadi petugasnya bilang kalau barangku bisa datang tepat ditanggal dua belas April kalau aku segera menyerahkan kadonya malam ini.

Tiba-tiba getaran ponsel yang tidak jauh dariku membuat omelan Kyungsoo berhenti. Aku meraihnya, dan tersenyum sendiri. Kyungsoo yang melihat senyumku mencibir tak jelas. Aku tak perduli. Karena yang aku perdulikan saat ini adalah Sehun yang menghubungiku via _video call_ sore ini.

Eh, bukankah seharusnya ia masuk kuliah?

Segera aku bangkit dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo di kamarku agar Sehun tak tahu tentang kado itu.

" _Hai."_

Aku tersenyum lebar pada Sehun yang muncul di layar ponselku. "Kau sedang senggang, ya, sampai bisa melakukan hal ini untukku?" tanyaku tanpa membalas sapaannya.

Sehun terkekeh, dan aku memandangnya dengan siratan sejuta kerinduan. _Duh_ , ini anak kenapa semakin tampan, sih? Ingin rasanya kupeluk, kucium, kujadikan suami dari anak-anakku kelak―eh, lupakan yang terakhir itu.

" _Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"_ Sehun tersenyum jahil, dan rona di wajahku tak bisa disembunyikan darinya. _"Iya, aku tahu aku tampan."_

Aku berdecih. Berkata, "Kalau sendirian, iya, kau tampan." walau dihati berkata lain.

Sehun tertawa lagi. Dan aku gemas sungguhan ingin melompat-lompat riang karena melihat wajahnya itu. _"Aku sedang istirahat. Jadi sekalian menghubungimu tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula beberapa jam ke depan aku tidak ada kerjaan."_

Aku tersenyum. "Boleh saja. Asal jangan lupakan tugas-tugasmu itu." kataku menunjuk tumpukan buku dan kertas-kertas yang berada di belakang Sehun dengan dagu. Sehun membalasku dengan senyumannya seraya mengangguk.

" _Kau di rumah saja? Aku kira kau sedang bersama yang lain."_ tanya Sehun kemudian.

Aku menahan senyuman. "Aku sedang bersama Kyungsoo. Dia di kamarku. Tapi aku kemari karena tak ingin mengganggunya. Kau tahu, aku diomeli banyak orang hari ini."

Sehun menahan tawa. _"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?"_ tanyanya geli.

Setelah itu, yang ada hanyalah aku yang bercerita pada Sehun tentang hari ini. Tentang aku dan teman-teman yang berkeliling kota karena mencari _sesuatu_. Namun aku tak menceritakan benda apa yang aku cari pada Sehun. Lalu tentang Baekhyun yang mengomel, tentang Kyungsoo, ah banyaklah.

Dan karena ceritaku, Sehun tertawa. Melihat caranya tertawa yang selalu membuatku terpana itu, aku senang sendiri. Pipinya akan terangkat naik hingga menghimpit matanya yang akan membuat lengkungan manis dan menyenangkan ketika dipandang. Aku tersenyum lembut melihat tawanya.

Mengapa bisa aku terlalu jatuh pada jurang milik Sehun yang menyenangkan itu? Aku bahkan merasa baik-baik saja ketika jatuh terlalu dalam di sana. Aku merasa, kalau itu Sehun, maka aku akan baik-baik saja.

"Oiya. Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" tanyaku mengganti topik. Sehun menghentikan tawanya dan menatapku lembut.

" _Aku banyak tugas, tuh. Di belakangku kau bisa lihat sendiri. Tugas dua bulanku aku kerjakan dalam satu bulan ini. Bagaimana, keren, tidak?"_ tanyanya jenaka. Aku memutar kedua bola mata malas. Sehun terkekeh geli. _"Hanya bercanda. Itu hanya tugas-tugas biasaku."_

"Segitu banyaknya?" Aku berdecak-decak heran. "Ah, kau memang anak yang pintar, sih. Mungkin tugas segitu bisa kau selesaikan dengan cepat."

" _Memang hampir selesai."_

Aku menganga. "Itu? Hampir selesai?" aku menggeleng-geleng takjub. "Otakmu encer sekali."

Sehun tertawa lagi. Dan aku hampir pingsan rasanya. _"Kyungsoo bagaimana di kamarmu? Kau tak melihatnya?"_

Aku mengangkat kedua alis. Mengobrol dengan Sehun rasanya waktu berlalu begitu cepat sampai-sampai tak terasa waktu yang sudah aku lewatkan adalah satu jam lamanya. Aku berbalik dan membuka pintu kamar. Aku mengintip Kyungsoo, dan hampir berteriak saking kagetnya.

Kyungsoo tertidur dengan posisi _bukan-perempuan_ seraya memeluk kado untuk Sehun yang berukuran cukup besar yang sudah rampung itu. Aku membekap bibir menahan tawa setelah menutup kembali pintu kamarku. Lalu beralih pada Sehun yang menungguku di seberang sana.

"Kyungsoo tertidur." kataku dan tertawa kecil. "Mungkin dia kecapekan tadi setelah berkeliling kota."

Sehun tersenyum memandangku. Tatapan teduhnya membuatku hampir meleleh. Aduh, jantungku. Riwayatmu sebentar lagi habis kalau terus-terusan memandang senyum milik Sehun yang manisnya ingin sekali kukecupi itu.

Aaaaa! Ya Tuhan… Kerasukan setan macam apa aku ini?

Hendak aku kembali membuka suara. Namun tiba-tiba saja suara seorang perempuan lain yang memanggil nama Sehun dari seberang sana membuat keningku berkerut. Sehun terlihat menoleh ke belakang, meneriakkan, "Wait for a minute." pada si perempuan, lalu kembali beralih padaku. Senyumnya masih terlihat sama, tapi tatapan matanya yang berbeda dari sebelumnya membuatku terdiam.

" _Kita sambung nanti, ya? Ada yang memanggilku."_

Aku mengangguk tanpa bersuara. Setelah Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku dan merindukanku, ia memutuskan komunikasi kami begitu saja. Aku menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. Aku bangkit untuk kembali menuju kamarku. Niatnya ingin membangunkan Kyungsoo agar ia bisa mengantarku ke tempat pengiriman barang. Tapi yang aku dapati adalah aku yang menangis di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang baru bangun dari tidurnya tentu saja panik melihatku menangis tiba-tiba setelah dihubungi Sehun. Dengan pelukannya yang nyaman, Kyungsoo pun menenangkanku.

Apalah aku ini cengeng sekali. Biar saja begitu. Karena aku sedang ingin menangis. Tentang kesibukan Sehun, tentang kerindukanku padanya, dan tentang jarak yang memisahkan kami.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

" _Eojjeom neoui yeope neowa_

 _Hamkke hago sipeun nareul arajulkka_

 _Chagawojin I sigani jinamyeon_

 _Neoui mami naege dagaolkka meoreojilkka…"_

 _-" Karena aku di sampingmu, aku penasaran apakah kau tahu_

 _Bahwa aku ingin bersamamu_

 _Ketika saat dingin ini berlalu_

 _Akankah hatimu datang kepadaku atau semakin menjauh?..."-_

Aku mendengus. Setelah lagu itu terputar, aku me- _pause_ lagu tersebut dan melepaskan _earphone_ dari telinga. Gila saja saat aku sedang merana begini, yang terputar malah lagu itu. _Hiks_. Lelah hati ini diuji oleh hubungan macam _Long Dinstance Relationship_ oleh Sehun.

Aku menempelkan bantal pada wajahku, lalu berteriak sekeras-kerasnya disana. Biarlah disangka orang tak waras oleh Ziyu. Setelah kejadian saat Sehun dipanggil perempuan asing itu, pikiranku jadi bercabang kemana-mana. Sehun tak bisa dihubungi sampai sekarang. Dan aku pening luar biasa karena hari ini adalah tanggal dua belas April. Tepat hari ulang tahunnya Sehun!

Bahkan ibu jadi heran aku berubah layaknya zombie minta makan otak―Euwh~ katanya ibu seperti itu soalnya― kalau aku sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Ayah juga begitu. Kalau aku sedang melamun, dikagetkanlah aku dengan seruan, "Anak siapa ini yang melamun di rumah Ayah?" hingga aku cemberut dan makin _badmood_ pula aku dibuatnya.

Omong-omong soal berteriak, aku jadi teringat akan tepian bukit tempat dimana aku meneriakkan segala kekesalanku tentang Yifan. Tempat itu mengingatkanku tentang Sehun lagi. Tentang bagaimana dia bisa dengan mudah membuatku terpesona oleh sosoknya dengan _background_ hutan pinus beserta cahaya matahari sore yang menenangkan itu.

Aih, Sehun, Sehun. Kau benar-benar ingin membuatku sinting, ya?!

Aku merengut. Mengusap cairan di ujung mata yang hampir keluar, aku bangkit. Aku mengganti pakaian yang lebih layak untuk keluar dari rumah dan meraih ponsel beserta tas kecilku. Tiba-tiba aku ingin kesana dan mengajak teman-teman yang lain. Beruntung yang lain sedang berkumpul di kafe dekat rumahku, mereka mengabariku tadi. Sebenarnya tadi aku diajak untuk ikut bergabung, tapi aku menolak karena ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama bantal dan guling kesayanganku hari ini.

Tapi berubah. Semuanya berubah karena pikiran tentang Sehun. Ish!

"Eh, Luhan?" kaget Baekhyun. Ia mengelus-elus dadanya untuk menenangkan diri, lalu bertanya, "Sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya kau sedang tak ingin keluar?"

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanyaku balik. Tak hanya bertanya pada Baekhyun, aku juga bertanya pada Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Chanyeol yang bertemu denganku saat mereka hendak keluar dari kafe.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin ikut kami?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin kalian ikut denganku." pintaku serak. Keempat orang yang berada di depanku ini memandangku bingung kemudian. "Aku ingin kalian ikut denganku ke tempat yang ada Sehun-nya."

"Apa?" sahut Chanyeol memundurkan kepalanya kaget. "Kau ingin mengajak kami ke London?"

"Bukan…" Aku merengek. "Ikut saja denganku. Aku ingin ke tempat yang ada Sehun-nya."

Mereka memang bingung. Tapi akhirnya mau juga setelah aku membujuk dan merengek pada mereka.

Di perjalanan, aku hanya diam. Berada di dalam mobil bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membuatku merasa seperti angin lalu. Chanyeol selalu membuat Baekhyun tersipu dengan rayuan-rayuannya. Ih, aku juga ingin diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sehun! Aku merengut melihat mereka. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, berada satu mobil dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih ada untungnya. Kalau bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo? Aduh, bisa mati karena iri aku nanti. Mereka pasangan baru, hubungan mereka masih penuh dengan bunga-bunga cinta yang―lupakan, lupakan.

"Jadi setelah ini kemana?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuatku tersadar dari lamunan singkatku.

Aku memberi arah padanya. Dan Chanyeol mengikuti arahanku dengan baik.

Pemandangan pantai sebelum kami mencapai bukit, terlihat di sebelah barat tidak lama kemudian. Baekhyun yang melihatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil. Dia bilang dia tak tahu kalau ada pantai sekeren itu di sekitar sini. Dan aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Kalau begitu, bukan hanya aku saja yang tak tahu tempat ini kalau tak diberi tahu Sehun.

Lalu kami melewati jalan menanjak. Hutan pinus itu menghalangi pemandangan indah pantai yang dikagumi Baekhyun. Jalanan mulai terasa lenggang dan sepi. Hanya ada mobil Chanyeol dan mobil Jongin saja yang melewati jalan selebar tiga meteran itu. Cahaya matahari siang yang saat itu masuk melewati celah-celah dedaunan pohon pinus, menghiasi jalanan yang rindang. Aku merasa tenang melewati tempat ini.

Aku meminta Chanyeol untuk berhenti tepat di tempat Sehun menghentikan mobilnya waktu itu. Segera aku keluar setelah Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya sembarang di tempat yang jarang ditumbuhi pohon pinus. Rerumputan yang dulu setinggi lututku, kini hampir mencapai separuh pahaku. Aku berjalan menuju tepian bukit yang rerumputannya semakin memendek.

"Hei, Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Hei! Kau ingin bunuh diri?"

"Luhan! Tidak ada Sehun disini!"

Aku menoleh pada mereka yang memandangku khawatir, kemudian aku tersenyum. Aku memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk jangan mendekatiku dan percaya saja padaku. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Dan aku bilang, "Kalian tetap disana saja, ya. Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu."

Mereka terlihat diam saja dan akhirnya mempercayai apa yang baru saja aku katakan pada mereka. Aku kembali pada posisi semulaku. Aku memejamkan mata, menghirup udara banyak-banyak, lalu mulai berteriak.

" _Ya!_ Oh Sehun! Dasar laki-laki jahat!"

Dadaku sesak meneriakkan namanya.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan disana sampai-sampai tak bisa kuhubungi?"

Sial. Aku mulai menangis.

"Kau sibuk dengan tugasmu atau sibuk dengan perempuan waktu itu? Ingin rasanya aku membencimu, tapi rasanya tak bisa. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kau selalu menghilang saat aku ingin kau ada disampingku. Aku ingin selalu melihatmu, aku ingin selalu berada disampingmu. Benar-benar berada disampingmu. Aku ingin memelukmu, aku ingin melakukan banyak hal bersamamu. Tapi sampai kapan? Kau jauh disana, dan semakin jauh untuk kuraih lagi."

Aku jatuh ke tanah, dan tangisanku makin deras. Menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangan, aku berusaha untuk tak terlihat begitu menyedihkan didepan teman-temanku. Gumaman, "Selamat ulang tahun, aku merindukanmu." terus saja aku gumamkan untuk menyamarkan suara isakanku.

"Luhan," suara Baekhyun terdengar di bahuku. Baru saja ia memelukku dari belakang. "Aku tak tahu kalau ternyata bebanmu sebegini beratnya pada Sehun. Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dari kami?"

Suara langkah kaki lain yang bergesekan dengan rerumputan tinggi itu semakin terdengar begitu dekat. Setelah itu suara Kyungsoo lah yang aku dengar. "Sabar, ya. Sehun pasti sudah berusaha untuk meluangkan banyak waktu untukmu."

Aku menggeleng. "Sehun jarang menghubungiku, Kyungsoo. Sering pun hanya berkisar beberapa jam saja. Itupun seminggu atau dua minggunya lagi dia baru bisa menghubungiku. Atau kalau tidak, Sehun sama sekali tak menghubungiku selama satu bulan."

"Aku tahu perasaanmu." balas Baekhyun lembut. Pelukannya mengerat dan membuatku nyaman sendiri.

Entahlah. Aku merasa begitu egois. Aku hanya menuntut kabar dari Sehun. Sudah itu saja. Tapi mengapa rasanya Sehun begitu sulit untuk memberiku kabar? Tidak apa-apa walau sebatas sapaan 'hai' dan setelah itu tak dibalas lagi. Aku hanya memastikan bahwa disana kau baik-baik saja tanpa aku, Sehun.

Aku… Kalau begini terus, akulah yang berlari sendiri. Bukan kita berdua yang seharusnya berlari bersama-sama untuk berhenti di satu titik. Sampai sekarang, bukan aku saja kan yang berjuang sendirian? Iya kan, Sehun?

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 _Sehun is calling…_

Aku menatap layar ponsel yang berada di meja itu dengan tatapan tanpa minat. Aku mengalihkan perhatian tak lama setelah panggilan terputus. Aku menghela napas pelan. Tidak lama kemudian, Sehun kembali menelponku lewat LINE. Helaan napasku berubah menjadi kesal dan aku berdecak. Kuterima saja panggilan dari orang ini kalau tak ingin risih dengan getaran-getaran ponselku.

" _Halo, Sayang?"_

Bicara sendiri saja kau, ya! Aku malas bicara denganmu walau sebenarnya aku ingin.

" _Hei, apa disana masih malam?"_ tanyanya. Aku masih diam. Dan Sehun menghela napas diseberang sana. _"Kau marah?"_ tanyanya pelan.

Aku ikut menghela napas. Mengangguk atas pertanyaannya.

" _Kebiasaan sekali diam saja kalau marah."_ kata Sehun jenaka. Ia tertawa kecil, hingga ingin rasanya kutinju wajah tampannya itu. _"Tapi terima kasih, ya, kadonya."_

Eh?

Aku menegakkan tubuh, cepat-cepat mengambil ponsel yang masih berada di meja, dan menempelkannya di telinga. Tanganku tanpa sadar terkepal saking ingin tahunya kalimat apalagi yang akan keluar dari bibir Sehun.

" _Dan apa ini? Kartu ucapan macam apa ini?"_ Sehun tertawa renyah setelah dirinya diam sebentar. Mungkin diamnya Sehun tadi digunakan untuk membaca kartu ucapanku untuknya.

Aku menggigit bibir keras-keras. Rona merah dipipiku rasanya tak bisa ku tahan dengan mudah.

" _Kau memintaku untuk cepat pulang? Oke. Aku berharap juga begitu. Lalu kau memintaku untuk terus berada disampingmu? Ha-ha, sebentar."_ Sehun berdeham beberapa kali dan kembali melanjutkan. _"Iya, Sayang. Aku berusaha untuk itu. Dan untuk ucapan-ucapan yang lain, aku tak bisa membalasnya. Apalah kau ingin aku jadi seorang yang―aih, dasar kau ini. Kau juga hanya mengirimiku jam tangan, kenapa kotaknya besar sekali?"_

Aku menahan senyuman lebar. Wajahku benar-benar panas rasanya.

Kemudian tak ada yang berbicara lagi. Sehun sepertinya juga mulai sibuk dengan aktivitasnya yang lain. Aku mendengar suara gemerisik di seberang sana dan aku tak ingin bertanya. Aku masih ingin diam. Aku hanya masih ingin mendengar suaranya yang aku rindukan. Namun, ketika Sehun memulai pembicaraan lagi, aku merasa jahat jika aku hanya diam saja.

" _Luhan, meskipun kau sedang marah padaku dan diam saja, aku tahu kau masih mendengarkanku. Chanyeol tadi bilang padaku kalau kau mengajak yang lain ke tepi bukit waktu itu. Kau menangis dan melakukan apa yang pernah kau lakukan sebelumnya disana."_ Sehun terdengar menghela napas lagi. _"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya, iya, aku meluangkan banyak waktu untukmu. Maaf aku tak bisa melakukan hal itu untukmu. Maafkan aku jika selama ini sudah membuatmu sedih."_

"Sehun," panggilku serak. Aku membersit hidung dan berusaha membuat suaraku terdengar ceria. "Hei, kau ini sedang berulang tahun. Tidak apa-apa. Jangan kha―"

" _Sayang, bukan masalah kau baik-baik saja atau tidak. Ini masalah kita. Masalah kau dan aku, Sayang. Berhentilah bersikap baik-baik saja jika memang kau sakit hati. Tidak apa-apa kau mengatakan hal itu padaku. Maka aku akan membuat diriku lebih baik lagi untukmu."_

"Maaf." balasku singkat, sayup. Aku menghapus jejak-jejak air mataku dengan punggung tangan dan kembali bersuara. "Aku hanya ingin tahu kabarmu saja, Sehun. Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi kesalahpahaman diantara kita. Aku benci diriku sendiri jika kau melirik perempuan lain disana. Kan di London perempuannya cantik-cantik. Apalagi kalau kau pergi ke pantai. Aduh. Kau harus membawa penutup mata kalau kesana!"

Sehun terkekeh geli. _"Iya, cerewet."_ balasnya. Aku cemberut dibuatnya. _"Aku sedang berusaha meluangkan banyak waktu untukmu. Maaf, ya, jika selama ini kau menunggu kabarku. Aku selalu baik-baik saja disini. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."_

Aku menunduk, memandangi lantai kamarku, dan tersenyum sendiri. Aku merasa lega setelah Sehun mengatakan hal itu padaku. Sehun baik-baik saja, dia bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik. Sementara aku? Aku disini menunggunya, terkadang merasa gelisah sendiri apakah dia baik-baik saja atau sedang sakit karena tugasnya yang banyak. Aku begitu khawatir kalau saja Sehun sakit dan tidak ada yang mengurusnya. Terakhir kali Sehun sakit, adalah saat ia mengaku padaku kalau dia juga jatuh cinta padaku.

Mengingat momen itu membuatku tertawa geli sendiri. Bodohnya aku sama sekali tak tahu kalau ada orang yang mau saja memotretku diam-diam seperti Sehun.

" _Kenapa tertawa, hm?"_

Aku menggeleng, menghentikan tawaku. "Hanya teringat dirimu."

" _Apa? Aku?"_ nada suara Sehun terdengar terkejut dan tidak percaya. Kemudian ia tertawa. _"Aku kira kau hanya merindukanku."_

"Ish! Aku juga memikirkanmu!" seruku sebal. Aku merengut, menaikkan kedua kakiku di kursi, menekuknya, dan memeluknya. "Aku merindukanmu… Kau bilang bulan ini kau pulang. Kapan kau pulang?" tanyaku merengek dengan pipi yang tertempel pada salah satu lututku.

" _Iya, Sayang. Aku sedang mengatur waktu. Jadi sabar, ya…"_ ujarnya lembut. Hatiku menenang dibuatnya. Senyumku pun tertoreh di wajah tanpa sadar.

"Luhan!"

Aku tersentak kecil. Suara ibuku terdengar keras dari luar kamar. Aku membatin, ibu mengganggu acara mesra-mesraanku dengan Sehun saja. Aku bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kamar untuk menghampiri ibuku yang beberapa kali memanggil namaku. Sebelumnya aku mengatakan, "Sebentar, ya?" pada Sehun dan memintanya untuk jangan memutuskan panggilan terlebih dahulu.

"Apa?" tanyaku pada ibu yang baru saja keluar dari ruang tengah.

"Itu ada paket untukmu." kata ibuku seraya menunjuk kotak yang berukuran cukup besar dengan dagunya. Aku mengerutkan kening bingung. "Tidak tahu, itu dari siapa. Buka saja kalau kau penasaran." sambungnya sebelum pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku menghampiri kotak itu, mengambilnya, dan meletakkannya di pangkuanku setelah aku duduk di sofa. Pertanyaan, _"Ada apa?"_ yang terlontar dari Sehun membuat rasa penasaranku teralihkan.

"Aku dapat paket. Tapi tidak tahu dari siapa." jawabku pelan. Aku mengguncang kotak itu untuk menebak-nebak benda apa yang ada di dalam kotak berbalut pita berwarna putih itu.

" _Oh… Ya sudah. Buka saja dulu."_ sahut Sehun yang aku turuti.

Aku menguraikan ikat pita itu dan membuka tutup dari kotak berwarna hijau tersebut. Buku bertuliskan _'The Journey'_ di bagian sampulnya tersebut membuatku mengerutkan kening. Ini benar untukku? Atau si petugas itu salah kirim kemari?

" _Isinya apa?"_ tanya Sehun kemudian. Aku mengapit ponselku dengan telinga dan bahu seraya menjawab, "Buku."

"The Journey, _ya?"_

Aku yang hendak membuka sampul untuk melihat halaman pertama dari buku itu pun, membeku. Aku terdiam sejenak dengan kadar ketidakpercayaan yang tinggi. Selain itu, aku sama sekali belum bisa mencerna apa yang dikatakan Sehun barusan. Entah sinyalnya yang kurang bagus atau karena pendengaranku saja. Mengapa Sehun mengatakannya seolah-olah dia memang sudah tahu akan hal itu?

Segera aku membuka sampul tadi, dan menghembuskan napas yang sedari tadi aku tahan. Dasar, ya. Kejutan basi! Teriakku dalam hati. Sebuah foto seorang laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum beserta nama dari si laki-laki membuatku gemas sendiri untuk tak merobek halaman itu.

"Ini dari kau, ya?" tanyaku mencoba untuk biasa saja. Meski dalam hati senang dan jengkel luar biasa, aku berusaha untuk tak memperlihatkan rasa-rasa itu pada Sehun.

Sehun tertawa pelan. _"Kejutan…"_ serunya tertahan. Aku menahan tawa mendengarnya. _"Itu untukmu. Aku memberinya judul_ The Journey _karena isinya foto-fotoku di London. Anggap saja sebagai obat rindumu padaku kalau aku sedang tidak bisa menghubungimu sama sekali."_

Aku tersenyum. Buku yang memang buku jurnal ini memang sederhana. Tapi isinya saja yang luar biasa bukan sederhana lagi. Banyak foto Sehun beserta bangunan-bangunan indah di London yang ada di sini. Aku jadi berpikir. Sebelumnya Sehun sibuk berkeliling kota London untuk mencari foto-foto mengasyikan bersama teman-temannya setelah pulang dari kampus. Mungkinkah ia bersama teman-temannya melakukan hal ini untukku? Hanya untuk membuat buku jurnal sederhana ini?

Aih. Aku terharu lagi.

" _Bagaimana, kau suka?"_

Aku makin tersenyum lebar. "Iya. Terima kasih." kataku pelan. "Tapi seharusnya kan kau tak memberiku hadiah macam ini. Yang ulang tahun itu kau, bukan aku."

Sehun tertawa. _"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang."_ balasnya lembut. Hatiku meleleh rasanya. _"Sudah, ya? Disana sudah malam kan? Aku juga ada urusan sebentar lagi."_

Aku mengangguk lemah. Senyumku luntur seketika. "Ya." jawabku singkat. Sebelum Sehun mengatakan kalimat-kalimat penutupnya seperti biasa, aku segera menyela. "Sehun, selamat ulang tahun yang ke dua puluh satu tahun."

Dan aku yakin Sehun pasti tersenyum mendengarnya. _"Iya, Sayang. Terima kasih."_ sahutnya lembut. Kemudian ia mulai mengatakan kalimat-kalimat penutupnya yang menenangkan hati. _"Aku mencintaimu. Cepat tidur dan mimpi indah…"_

Aku menghela napas pelan setelah Sehun memutus sambungan jarak jauh ini. Aku merasa jauh lebih baik. Tapi juga merasa buruk seketika. Baik karena Sehun dengan senang hati memberiku buku _The Journey_ ini, dan buruk karena aku harus menahan kerinduanku pada Sehun kurang lebih enam bulan lagi.

Cobaan yang berat. _Hiks_.

 **…**

* * *

 **Next Chapter :**

 **To Luhan : I'm Perfect‚ Right?**

* * *

Selamat ulang tahun mai bebi unyu-unyu Oh Sehun muach :* Wkwk. Maaf aku alay :3 Ciyee yang umurnya udah 23 tahun aja. Makin ganteng makin sukses ya beb. Luhan sayang kamu~ :*

Wkwk. Chapter kedepan ada yang bakal nangis-nangis gara-gara kejutannya Sehun. Ditunggu tanggal 20 April ya~

 _See you~_

Jangan lupa review. Hari spesialnya mas Sehun kok pada pelit review sih ya... :')


	2. I'm Perfect‚ Right?

12.55 a.m. at London

 _Kyungsoo : HEI! CEPAT PULANG OH SEHUN!_

 _Baekhyun : CEPAT PULANG! CEPAT PULANG!_

 _Baekhyun : PULANG ATAU KAU KU BUNUH!_

 _Kyungsoo : Baekhyun, kau sadis._

 _Baekhyun : Ini untuk Luhan, kau ingat?_

 _Chanyeol : Aih. Ganas sekali kalian berdua ini._

 _Kyungsoo : Biarkan saja. Biar si Oh itu cepat pulang._

 _Jongin : Apalah kalian berisik sekali._

 _Chanyeol : Aku tidak .-._

 _Jongin : Aku juga tidak .-._

 _Kyungsoo : -_-_

 _Baekhyun : -_-_

…

 _(Read)_ 1.17 a.m. at London.

 _Sehun : Disini masih malam. Kalian mengganggu tidur orang, tahu._

 _Baekhyun : Kau ini sibuk saja. Luhan bagaimana?_

 _Sehun : Iya, Baekhyun. Minggu depan aku pulang._

 _Kyungsoo : EH, YANG BENAR? KAU PULANG?_

 _Sehun : Tapi tidak. .-._

 _Baekhyun :_ YA _! MATI SAJA KAU!_

 _Sehun : Hus. Aku baru saja berulang tahun. Jangan begitu._

 _Kyungsoo : -_-_

 _Baekhyun : -_-_

…

 _(Read)_ 1:30 a.m. at London

* * *

...

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, Honey!**

 **To Luhan : I'm Perfect, Right?**

"Heh. Ayo bangun."

"Ibu… Aku masih mengantuk…" Aku beringsut menyelimuti diri lagi. Suara Ibu yang membangunkanku dengan lembut beserta tepukan ringannya dipunggung, berusaha kuabaikan.

"Astaga Luhan…" kudengar Ibuku berdecak-decak jengkel. Tepukan dipunggungku yang awalnya ringan kini berubah menjadi keras. Aku melompat mendudukkan diri dengan cepat. "Baru bisa bangun, ya? Cepat mandi sana. Sehun datang."

" _Huh_?" Aku mengerjap menatap Ibuku yang tersenyum-senyum padaku. "Sehun datang?" tanyaku meminta penjelasan.

Ibuku terkekeh geli. "Tidak dengar? Cepat mandi sana." ujarnya kemudian pergi berlalu meninggalkan kamarku.

Aku mengerjap lagi. Menggumamkan kalimat, "Sehun datang?" berkali-kali, kemudian berteriak senang setelah menyadari kalimat yang kugumamkan itu. Aku meloncat turun dari tempat tidur, dan berlari memasuki kamar mandi.

Sehun datang? Sungguhan datang! Aih, aih aku harus cantik! Iya! Harus cantik!

Sesudahnya mandi dan berdandan cantik, aku keluar dari kamar dengan tergesa-gesa. Tak ku perdulikan Ziyu dan Ayah yang cekikikan setelah aku melewati mereka di ruang tengah. Siapa perduli? Sehun datang dan aku benar-benar tidak sabar.

Hari ini ulang tahunku. Dan Sehun sudah berjanji untuk datang sebelumnya.

Memasuki ruang tamu, aku berhenti. Senyumku luntur seketika karena bukan Sehun yang kutemui saat ini. Tetapi teman-temanku yang malah cekikikan karena tingkahku barusan. Aku memejamkan mata, menentramkan hati yang mulai tak damai. Aku pun berteriak, "Ibu!" dengan jengkel. Suara tawa orang-orang yang mengisi rumahku ini akhirnya meledak. Membuat aku hampir menangis kalau Chanyeol tak segera menenangkanku dan Baekhyun yang marah-marah pada Chanyeol karena telah merangkulku sembarangan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah cantik." Kyungsoo menghiburku. Dan aku sudah mulai ingin sekali _mencak-mencak_ di rumah, _ngambek_ karena telah dibohongi di hari yang masih pagi ini.

"Terserah." ujarku pada akhirnya. Aku kembali berbalik lagi ke dalam. Namun Kyungsoo mencegahku. Aku memutar kedua bola mata malas kemudian. "Aku malas keluar. Aku ingin menunggu Sehun saja."

"Ikut kami saja. Di rumah pasti membosankan. Apalagi hari ini hari ulang tahunmu." kata Kyungsoo membujuk.

"Percuma kau dandan cantik-cantik kalau akhirnya tidur saja di kamar." Baekhyun menimpali. Lalu kulihat Chanyeol serta Jongin yang manggut-manggut setuju.

Aku menghela napas. "Dasar, ya. Kalian ini." ujarku menyerah. Keempat teman _moodboster_ ku ini memang provokator sekali. Terserah, lah. Lagipula aku juga butuh hiburan setelah tak lagi diberi kabar dari Sehun.

Sorakan senang terdengar setelah aku mengangguk malas mengiyakan ajakan mereka. Mereka menarikku yang sebenarnya ogah-ogahan keluar dari rumah ini. Aku hanya diam saja dan pasrah. Pasrah saja mereka membawaku kemana. Aku tidak perduli.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Mereka membawaku ke gedung bioskop yang ramai. Kami melihat jam tayang film yang kami pilih sebagai konsumsi kurang kerjaan kami masih tayang dua jam lagi. Maka dari itu kami memutuskan untuk mampir dulu makan-makan di kafe dekat gedung. Lagipula karena tergesa-gesa dandan cantik tadi, aku jadi tidak sempat mengisi perut yang keroncongan dari semalam.

Sementara Baekhyun menyebutkan satu per satu pesanan kami pada pelayan, sisanya sibuk bercanda tawa tentang banyak hal. Mengocok perut sekali tentunya. Aku yang awalnya malas keluar dari rumah, pada akhirnya bersyukur sendiri. Tidak ada gunanya juga aku bermalas-malasan di rumah‚ gundah gulana karena Sehun tak kunjung memberiku kabar lagi selama lebih dari seminggu ini.

"Omong-omong soal hari ini…" Kyungsoo mengganti topik pembicaraan sepertinya. Matanya melirik ke teman-teman yang lain dengan senyum tertahan. "Ada yang ingat sekarang tanggal berapa?"

Aku memutar kedua bola mata malas. Tanggal dua puluh April. Aku hanya menjawabnya dalam hati, membiarkan teman-temanku menjawab dengan jawaban sinting mereka.

"Tanggal tiga puluh dua." Chanyeol yang menjawab.

"Aku lupa." ini Jongin.

"Kemarin kan tanggal sembilan belas April. Berarti sekarang sudah satu Mei." dan yang paling parah ini jawaban milik Baekhyun.

Jawaban mereka _ngelantur_ semua.

Tawa Kyungsoo yang mengawali tawa orang-orang ini membuat perutku mulas seketika. Mereka terdengar seperti mengejekku. Terdengar seperti melupakan tanggal dua puluh April yang indah ini―lupakan, lupakan.

"Tanggal dua puluh April." akhirnya aku yang menjawab setelah bosan mendengar tawa mereka. Aku menarik gelas jusku yang baru saja datang. Aku meminumnya lewat sedotan, dan langsung menutup wajahku tiba-tiba.

Sialan. Siapa yang menuangkan banyak sekali garam dijus jerukku?

Aku menghentak-hentakkan kaki dengan wajah masam. Kedua tanganku mengibas udara, lalu mencoba meraih gelas-gelas minuman milik temanku yang lain. _Double_ sialannya adalah, mereka menjauhkan minuman mereka dariku. Tawa mereka makin keras dan aku menyesal telah bersyukur ikut dengan mereka.

Aku terbatuk kecil. Niat sekali mengerjaiku mereka ini.

Masih dengan batuk-batukku, aku bangkit dari kursi. Mereka memandangku dan berhenti tertawa ketika aku berkata, "Aku pulang saja." dengan susah payah.

"Tidak, tidak. Luhan." Jongin menahanku. Dan aku sudah _mencak-mencak_ karena rasa asin dari garam membuat lidahku seperti mati rasa. "Oke. Kami minta maaf."

Aku berdecak. Kurebut segera minuman milik Jongin selagi laki-laki itu lengah untuk menetralkan rasa sialan ini dilidahku. Aku hampir menghabiskannya, dan tak perduli pada tatapan teman-temanku ketika aku berbalik dan benar-benar pergi dari kafe ini. Kelihatannya mereka panik. Karena setelah itu aku mendengar mereka memanggil namaku dan cepat-cepat mengejarku.

Namun tiba-tiba ketika aku akan mencapai pintu‚ seorang pelayan laki-laki mencegahku. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan berkata‚ "Tolong jangan pergi." padaku.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Tidak mengerti dengan pelayan asing ini. Aku melirik sekitar ketika kurasa seluruh pandangan menuju ke arahku. Dan itu benar. Banyak pasang mata memandangku dengan tatapan menunggu.

Astaga! Kenapa aku merasa benar-benar aneh sekali?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku akhirnya.

Kulihat pelayan laki-laki lain menghampiri pelayan yang pertama dengan kedua tangan yang berada dibelakang tubuhnya. Aku semakin tidak mengerti. Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk bertanya pada teman-temanku tentang apa yang terjadi saat ini. Tetapi ketika aku memberi isyarat‚ mereka hanya mengangkat bahu acuh sembari masih terus menonton.

"Nona."

Aku menoleh dan hampir melompat karena se- _bucket_ bunga Aster ungu sudah berada didepanku karena si pelayan kedua menyerahkannya padaku. Aku mengerjap‚ dan menatap bunga serta pelayan yang sedang tersenyum tampan padaku itu bergantian.

Sialan. Apa lagi ini? Apakah aku ditaksir seorang pelayan dan pelayan itu mencoba untuk memintaku menjadi kekasihnya? Hei! Aku sudah punya Oh Sehun!

"Nona‚ terimalah bunga ini." kata si pelayan kedua.

Aku kembali menoleh pada teman-temanku‚ mereka menahan tawa. Aish. Aku beralih lagi pada si pelayan yang tak kukenali itu. Pada akhirnya aku menerima bunga Aster cantik ini dengan canggung.

"Terima kasih." ujarku. Kudengar bisik-bisik serupa _'cie..'_ dari sekitarku dan aku merasa malu entah karena apa.

"Nona sudah ditunggu pacar nona di bioskop. _Theatre_ pertama‚ lima menit lagi nona harus sudah sampai disana."

Aku mengerjap cepat. Serius?

Dengan seluruh tenaga dan tak perduli lagi pada apapun‚ aku berlari menuju bioskop. Aku ditunggu oleh Sehun dan itu lima menit lagi. Apakah ini kejutan? Atau hanya iseng-isengan dari teman-temanku lagi? Atau mereka mencoba untuk mengelabuhiku?

Kalau kedua hal terakhir itu terjadi‚ aku bersumpah akan _ngambek_ dan harus disembuhkan dengan sosok bernama Sehun.

Aku memasuki _theatre_ pertama. Tidak perlu repot-repot karena petugas sama sekali tak menegurku. Mungkin karena kejutan ini sudah direncanakan dan semua orang yang terlibat sudah tahu bagaimana rupaku.

Begitu masuk‚ ruangan yang luas itu langsung gelap. Aku tak menemukan sosok Sehun yang katanya menungguku disini. Aku mengedarkan pandangan dengan pencahayaan minim di ruangan ini. Aku tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Sehun disini.

Apa aku dibohongi lagi?

Aku mengerang kesal. Kuremas peganganku pada _bucket_ bunga cantik ini dan berbalik hendak keluar lagi. Namun baru saja langkah pertamaku tercipta‚ aku dapat merasakan cahaya dari proyektor film menerangi layar besar dibelakangku. Kudengar juga musik instrumen yang nyaman didengar. Aku berbalik‚ dan sangat tidak percaya pada apa yang ada dilayar tersebut.

Ada tulisan namaku disana. _"Hai‚ Luhan."_ begitulah tulisannya. Setelah tulisan itu berganti menjadi layar hitam yang berdurasi dua atau tiga detik‚ musik instrumen itu terdengar sayup dan menghilang bersama munculnya sebuah pintu putih yang sangat aku kenali.

Itu pintu kamarku!

" _Aku rasa dia masih tertidur."_ suara Ibuku terdengar pelan.

" _Aku masuk‚ ya‚ Bi."_ itu suara Sehun!

" _Ya. Masuklah."_ Ibu menyahut.

Sebelah tangan Sehun terlihat terulur untuk mengetuk pintu dua kali. Lalu setelah itu ia membuka pintu. Ia merekam seluruh isi kamarku dan berhenti pada aku yang bergulung dengan selimut di tempat tidur. Sehun mendekatiku masih dengan kegiatan merekamnya. Sebelah tangannya terulur‚ menepuk bahuku‚ dan memanggil namaku dengan lembut untuk membangunkanku.

Aku mencebikkan bibir. Dilayar itu‚ aku terlihat begitu mengenaskan dengan rambut acak-acakan saat membuka mata dan melihat Sehun. Aku ingat‚ saat itu aku tak sadar kalau Sehun merekamku. Aku hanya jengkel karena Sehun datang pagi-pagi sekali dan membangunkanku yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak karu-karuan didepannya.

" _Aku masih mengantuk!"_ yang terlihat‚ aku bergulung lagi dengan selimut.

" _Hei‚ ini hari Minggu. Ayo keluar dan menghabiskan waktu berdua."_ bujuknya lembut.

" _Nanti saja‚ ya?"_ aku merajuk‚ menatapnya dengan mata mengantuk‚ lalu cemberut. _"Hari Minggu itu jadwalku bermalas-malasan dirumah."_

" _Kalau begitu hari Minggu ini kau gunakan saja untuk bermalas-malasan denganku di mobil."_

Aku mulai memberinya perhatian meski dengan mata mengantuk. _"Sayang‚ aku malas sekali."_

" _Kau ingin kubawakan air dingin dan memandikanmu disini?"_

Aku berjengit. Berseru‚ _"Apa maksudmu‚ Oh Sehun!"_ dengan suara serak sedang laki-laki itu tertawa sembari menghindariku. Dan akhirnya Sehun keluar dari kamar setelah dirinya berkata‚ _"Aku tunggu diluar‚ ya‚ Sayang."_

Aku tahu apa maksudnya. Sehun memintaku untuk menonton video yang seperti film dokumenter pendek tentang kami berdua. Aku masih ingat‚ momen yang direkam Sehun barusan adalah saat sehari sebelum dia berangkat ke London. Kami menghabiskan banyak waktu berdua selama sehari itu. Sehun bahkan bilang‚ _"Aku tak perduli kalau aku dipesawat nanti sakit karena kurang istirahat. Yang penting aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu."_ dengan tatapan mata yang tulus.

Aku meleleh! Jujur saja.

Setelah aksi membangunkan tidur nyenyakku‚ yang kulihat sekarang adalah saat kami berada di dalam mobil. Aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau ada kamera yang merekam aktivitas kami di _dashboard_ mobil Sehun. Sebab saat itu‚ aku tetap cemberut padanya karena aku masih jengkel. Enak saja Sehun membangunkanku tanpa memberitahuku sebelumnya. Sehun membuatku _keteteran_ karena banyak gombalan yang dia lontarkan padaku untuk membuatku senang. Bukannya senang‚ Sehun malah membuatku merona-rona macam orang sinting di dalam mobil. Lalu setelah itu Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah kepiting rebusku yang―katanya― sangat ia sukai.

Waktu itu‚ ia mengajakku berkencan. Ke tempat-tempat penuh wahana permainan yang menjadi tujuan pertama kami. Aku yang kebanyakan merajuk karena dia benar-benar datar untuk menanggapi betapa serunya wahana yang berada disana. Aku sebal lagi‚ merengut didepan kamera‚ merajuk‚ lalu kudengar Sehun merayu‚ _"Iya‚ Luhan Sayang. Kita naik itu. Jangan terus cemberut. Kau ingin aku menciummu disini?"_ dengan nada-nada mesum.

Aku merona didepan kameranya. Kuhentak-hentakkan kaki seperti anak kecil‚ lalu menariknya dengan malu-malu menuju wahana yang kumaksud.

Aih‚ melihat aku yang malu-malu di film pendek itu‚ aku jadi ikutan malu sendiri.

Setelah bermain banyak wahana‚ Sehun membelikanku lollipop. Aku senang bukan kepayang sampai meloncat-loncat macam anak kecil. Aku memeluknya pula. Dan kudengar dia tertawa geli yang membuat telingaku ikut kegelian. Aku menatapnya begitu dekat dengan kamera. Seluruh wajahku terlihat di film itu! Aku malu lagi melihat wajahku yang tak karu-karuan kalau sedang senang. Dalam hati aku merutuki Sehun‚ kenapa bagian ini tidak di _cut_ saja dan diganti dengan momen selanjutnya?!

" _Oh. Apa?"_ suara Sehun terdengar lagi.

" _Terima kasih‚ terima kasih‚ terima kasih."_ kataku dengan mata yang mengerjap-erjap. Aku melihat diriku yang sedang mengerjap-erjap disana jadi merinding sendiri.

" _Hanya tiga kali?"_ tanyanya.

" _Lalu kau ingin berapa?"_ tanyaku balik.

" _Satu kali saja. Lalu beri aku satu ciuman."_

" _Ih!"_

Dan berakhirlah wajah merahku. Saat itu aku ingin sekali memukul kepala Sehun dengan keras dan meninggalkannya untuk pulang sendiri. Namun yang ada‚ Sehun malah tertawa‚ mengusap puncak kepalaku dengan gemas‚ dan menarikku untuk ikut dengannya.

Setelah itu‚ Sehun mengajakku untuk naik komedi putar. Aku naik kuda dan Sehun berada disebelahku. Masih dengan merekamku‚ tentu saja. Aku senang sekali. Meskipun saat itu masih siang‚ komedi putar yang seharusnya lebih indah dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu dimalam hari‚ aku masih terlihat begitu senang. Karena Sehun terus berada disampingku. Karena dia terus menggodaku‚ membuatku tertawa dan merona‚ membuatku jengkel‚ dan membuatku semakin tak rela melepasnya untuk pergi ke London.

Aku mulai membekap bibir. Di layar yang berada didepanku‚ langit sudah menunjukkan bahwa hari sudah sore. Sehun masih terus merekamku dengan kamera ponselnya yang kupastikan daya baterainya hampir habis. Sehun merekamku dari samping. Ia memanggil namaku‚ dan aku menoleh padanya.

" _Apa?"_ tanyaku.

" _Aku ingin mengajakmu ke pantai waktu itu. Kau mau?"_

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. _"Ya."_ jawabku menyetujuinya. Saat itu kulihat Sehun tersenyum begitu manis. Makanya saat ini yang kulihat adalah pipiku yang merona karena melihat senyumannya.

Kamera yang tadinya mengarah pada wajahku‚ kini menjadi turun. Terlihatlah genggaman tangan kami yang berayun-ayun pelan seirama dengan langkah kaki. Aku ingat‚ waktu itu tiba-tiba Sehun mencium pelipisku lama. Dan aku ingat‚ betapa hangatnya ciuman itu bagi tubuhku. Kulihat genggaman tangannya pada tanganku mengerat. Dan aku mulai menangis melihatnya karena aku merasa rindu.

Aku merindukannya. Rindu wajahnya‚ senyumnya‚ suaranya‚ tawanya‚ tatapannya‚ kontur kulit wajahnya‚ hangat tubuhnya‚ aroma tubuhnya‚ cubitannya di pipiku‚ usapan gemas serta halusnya tangannya di puncak rambutku‚ hembusan napasnya‚ semuanya. Aku rindu segala-galanya tentang Sehun.

Aku menangis. Kulihat dengan mata buramku‚ layar disana menggambarkan sosok yang begitu cantik. Itu aku. Disana aku berdiri membelakangi kamera‚ berdiri menghadap pantai di sore hari‚ menghadap matahari yang hendak tenggelam. Kulihat Sehun datang dari sebelah kamera dan membenarkan letak kamera dengan wajahnya yang begitu dekat. Aku menangis deras melihat wajahnya. Setelah merasa bahwa letak kameranya benar‚ Sehun mundur perlahan dan mulai menghampiriku. Aku dirangkulnya dari belakang‚ dan lagi-lagi ia mencium puncak kepalaku.

Aku ingat lagi. Saat itu Sehun berbisik‚ _"Aku menyayangimu."_ dirambutku.

Aku jatuh terduduk dilantai. Saat ini aku melihat diriku yang dipeluk Sehun‚ keningku yang dikecup oleh Sehun‚ dan diriku yang dibisiki berbagai macam kalimat penenang oleh Sehun. Sehun selalu bilang kalau dia akan baik-baik saja di London‚ dia akan sangat merindukanku karena jarak‚ dan dia akan memberiku kabar secara sering.

Tapi sekarang apa? Aku tahu dia memang merindukanku. Aku juga tahu kalau dia baik-baik saja dengan tugas menumpuk tinggi di meja belajarnya. Aku tahu itu. Tapi dia tak pernah lagi memberiku kabar, tak lagi menelponku‚ dan tak mengirimiku pesan lagi! Sakit. Bahkan dihari ulang tahunku ini‚ dia tak menyempatkan diri untuk mengucapkanku "Selamat Ulang Tahun‚" walau sekadar pesan singkat.

Aku benci pada diriku sendiri‚ pada hidupku‚ pada semua. Rasanya aku ingin membenci semuanya!

Aku menangis makin deras dalam diam di dalam bioskop sendirian. Di layar itu‚ sinar matahari makin meredup‚ makin menghilang di ufuk barat. Cahaya yang tersisa juga semakin lama semakin menghilang. Aku melihat diriku yang masih berada dipelukan Sehun sampai layar besar itu berwarna hitam. Film dokumenter pendek itu selesai. Menyisakan sesak di dada‚ rindu yang makin menyeruak keluar‚ dan rasa sayang yang tersisa sia-sia.

Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara desisan ribut untuk menenangkan seorang bayi yang sedang menangis. Aku menghapus seluruh air mata dan kembali mendongak karena ada cahaya yang dipantulkan layar tadi. Kulihat diriku sendiri yang sedang menangis di bandara karenanya. Film dokumenter itu ternyata belum selesai‚ dan mungkin bagian ini adalah sesi terakhirnya.

" _Aku benci kau pergi."_ aku berkata dengan sesenggukan. Aku menghapus air mata dengan kasar‚ lalu cemberut padanya. _"Berhentilah merekamku kalau aku sedang menangis!"_

Sehun terkekeh. _"Biar saja. Untuk hiburan di London."_ ujarnya jenaka. Aku makin cemberut. Kupukul dadanya dan aku jatuh memeluknya.

Yang terlihat saat ini adalah bahuku yang berguncang. Kedua tangan Sehun balas memeluk pundakku‚ jadi kameranya mengarah ke dadanya dan juga bahuku. Suara teredamku karena pelukan Sehun‚ terdengar begitu serak. _"Aku akan membencimu kalau kau tak segera pulang."_

" _Iya‚ Sayang. Satu tahun‚ atau kalau bisa kurang dari itu‚ aku pulang."_

" _Selesaikan dua semester disana dengan baik‚ ya?"_

" _Iya‚ Sayangku…"_

" _Belum juga kau pergi‚ tetapi aku sudah merindukanmu."_

" _Aih‚ aih."_ Sehun mengecupi keningku lagi saat itu. _"Aku janji akan terus menghubungimu."_

" _Janjimu kupegang."_

" _Bagus."_

Iya. Janji macam apa itu?!

Pelukannya merenggang jika dilihat dari pergerakan kameranya. Kamera itu bergerak dari bahuku‚ menuju pipiku. Tangan Sehun mengusap air mata dipipiku‚ lalu ditangkupnya pipi itu. Setelah itu dia menciumku‚ mencium bibirku‚ lama sekali. Aku menangis sambil malu-malu melihatnya.

" _Jaga dirimu baik-baik‚ ya?"_ kataku pelan. Aku mencoba untuk mengulas senyum. Kamera itu telah kembali menyorotku. Dan sungguh aku ingin terpingkal melihat wajahku sendiri di layar itu.

" _Kau juga harus jaga dirimu baik-baik."_ balas Sehun. Aku mengingat senyumnya. Dan aku sungguh meleleh melihat dan mengingat senyum itu.

Setelah itu terdengar panggilan penumpang tujuan London. Sehun bilang dia harus pergi sekarang. Dan aku mengangguk tak rela. Sehun pamit padaku‚ mencium keningku lagi. Kemudian Sehun berjalan menuju kedua orang tuanya‚ dan kedua orang tuaku―sesungguhnya kami telah direstui‚ _kekeke_ ― untuk memberi salam dan pelukan.

Kulihat Sehun semakin menjauh dengan aku serta yang lain yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Ia selalu berjalan mundur sampai menghilang dari jarak pandangku. Sehun tak tahu‚ setelah aku menghilang dari jarak pandang kamera ponselnya‚ aku menangis di bahu Ibunya Sehun‚ lalu berganti ke bahu Ibuku sendiri karena aku salah bahu.

Hitam lagi yang kulihat. Aku kembali menangisi diriku sendiri karena film pendek yang―sialan sekali!―membuatku rindu setengah mati. Kudengar gemerisik lagi. Sialan kan‚ film ini ternyata bukan film pendek! Kenapa penderitaanku karena merindu masih saja terus berlanjut?!

" _Hai."_ wajah Sehun tiba-tiba menjauh dari kamera. Aku mengerjap melihatnya. _"Kau terkejut?"_

Aku mengernyitkan hidung‚ dan menggeleng keras atas pertanyaannya. Sebenarnya di dalam hati‚ aku terkejut. Setelah film yang membuatku mengucurkan air mata‚ ternyata ada sesi mengobrol yang aku yakini direkam Sehun sendiri di dalam kamar tempat tinggalnya di London sana. Secara ekslusive! Untukku!

" _Kau merindukanku?"_ tanyanya. _"Aih. Aku merindukanmu. Selalu."_

Aku mengernyitkan hidung, lagi. Rasanya benar-benar geli disana. Aku mengerjap dan merasa pipiku panas lagi. Karena kalimatnya yang sebenarnya hanya kalimat sederhana itu, mampu membuatku merona-rona lagi. Aih, kenapa aku begitu mudah sekali dibuat tersipu malu oleh Sehun?!

" _Kau tahu‚ aku pulang."_

Aku tidak perduli.

" _Aku tahu kau marah dan kau perduli. Kau menungguku?"_

Tidak juga.

" _Aku juga tahu kau ingin menjemputku di bandara. Tapi kau tak tahu kapan aku sampai di Korea kan?"_

Aku mengerjap. Dia memang selalu tahu bagaimana aku.

Sehun tertawa. Dan aku gemas‚ ingin sekali kucubiti pipinya yang terlihat tak setirus dulu. Aku yakin disana Sehun banyak makan makanan berkalori tinggi hingga ia bisa terlihat sedikit berisi daripada yang dulu.

" _Dengar. Mungkin kau melihat video ini saat aku sudah sampai dibioskop."_

Eh‚ eh?

" _Aku berada di belakangmu."_

Refleks aku berbalik ke belakang‚ tepat ke pintu masuk bioskop yang berada di tengah-tengah itu.

" _Satu…"_

Apa dia membohongiku? Kudengar suaranya bergetar karena tawa.

" _Dua…"_

Aku berbalik padanya‚ dia sedang tersenyum dan aku malu. Aku berbalik kembali kearah pintu. Menunggu dengan berdebar-debar. Kulihat bayangan seseorang yang akan datang. Kakiku bergetar dan rasanya aku ingin berteriak.

" _Tiga."_

Dan dia muncul. Bersama koper ditangan dan topi yang dipakainya menutupi wajah. Kakiku bergetar ditempat. Kudengar musik instrumen dari lagu yang dia suka dibelakangku. Judulnya Ordinary Love yang dinyanyikan oleh Park Kyung dan Park Boram. Semakin dia mendekat‚ semakin kueratkan kepalan tanganku. Aku menahan diri untuk berteriak ketika dia benar-benar sudah berada didepanku.

Sehun. Oh Sehun-ku pulang. Dia benar-benar pulang. Aku ingin menangis…

"Sehun.." aku memanggil lirih. Tanganku terangkat‚ lalu kubuka topinya untuk melihat wajahnya yang ku―

 _What the hell?!  
_

" _Surprise_!"

 _Damn it_ ‚ Jongin!

Aku mengumpat-umpat dengan wajah kembali berderai air mata didepan Jongin yang tertawa-tawa karena berhasil mengerjaiku. Lagi.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Aku _ngambek_. Sungguhan _ngambek_ dan ingin Sehun yang menghilangkan ke- _ngambek_ -anku yang jelas ini. Setiap teman-temanku meminta maaf atas ulah mereka yang membuat _mood_ ku berada di tingkat paling dasar‚ aku hanya diam. Kusumbat saja kedua lubang telingaku dengan _earphone_ yang mengalunkan musik bervolume kencang. Mereka terlihat _megap-megap_ seperti ikan yang kehabisan napas di darat saat aku melihatnya.

Siang berlalu. Dan ternyata‚ cobaanku hari ini belum selesai. Serius!

Setelah keluar dari bioskop dengan keadaan memalukan‚ aku diajak mereka di sebuah gedung tua dipinggir kota. Gedung itu sunyi‚ tak memiliki daun pintu‚ dan tak berjendela. Dinding bercat putih yang kusam‚ serta tanaman merambat didinding tersebut‚ membuat kesan yang benar-benar tua. Aku diminta untuk masuk sendiri‚ dan katanya ada banyak kejutan didalam sana yang menantiku.

"Apakah ada hantu?" tanyaku.

Dan mereka tertawa. "Tidak ada." jawab mereka riuh untuk meyakinkanku.

Jujur‚ aku tak yakin.

Tapi setelah aku masuk ke dalam sana‚ aku dibuat takjub. Aku masuk dan aku berjalan disebuah lorong yang setiap sisinya adalah cermin. Cermin itu benar-benar membentuk sebuah lorong panjang. Di lorong pertama yang kumasuki‚ memiliki panjang dua meter. Lalu setelah itu‚ aku melihat lorong lain yang lebih panjang. Namun bedanya lorong panjang itu gelap tanpa penerangan.

Aku berjalan dilorong panjang itu. Melangkahkan kaki pertama‚ lorong gelap itu mulai terang karena lampu-lampu kecil yang dipasang disalah satu sisi cermin. Disela-sela setiap lampu‚ terdapat sebuah foto‚ dan tulisan tangan disebelahnya. Aku memperhatikan setiap foto yang tertempel‚ dan puisi manis disana. Kebanyakan foto itu adalah fotoku dengan Sehun yang diambil selama kami berpacaran. Sisanya adalah fotoku sendiri yang terdapat puisi yang super-duper manis.

Setelah aku dibuat menangis dan meraung-raung tak jelas dibioskop tadi‚ aku dibuat tersenyum dan tersipu malu di gedung tua ini.

Aku terus berjalan‚ menyusuri lorong panjang yang tertempel puluhan fotoku dan Sehun. Tersenyum-senyum sendiri karena puisi romantisnya. Dan tertawa karena poseku dan pose Sehun kebanyakan memang pose macam orang idiot.

Dan senyumku semakin lebar saat melihat foto terakhir di lorong yang telah berujung ini. Difoto terakhir‚ adalah foto saat aku sedang tersenyum di taman saat aku SMA. Ya‚ itu foto yang dia jadikan foto keseluruhan dari ribuan fotoku di apartemen lamanya. Aku mengusap permukaan foto itu‚ dan membaca kata-katanya.

 _Selamat ulang tahun yang ke dua puluh satu tahun._

 _Tak terasa sudah kau mengenalku selama satu tahun._

 _Tak terasa juga aku telah mengenalmu selama ini._

 _Semoga apa yang kau inginkan selalu menjadi kenyataan._

 _Semoga apa yang telah kau jalani menjadi lebih baik._

 _Aku tak bisa memberimu hadiah apapun karena aku terlalu jauh darimu. Aku salut kau bisa memberiku jam tangan tepat di tanggal dua belas April. Maaf‚ ya aku hanya bisa memberimu kejutan ini. Semoga kau suka :)_

 _PS : Bisakah kau berbalik dan membaca tulisannya dengan suaramu?_

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis setelah membaca pesannya. Aku menahan senyum. Benar-benar mengikuti apa yang dia minta‚ aku berbalik. Lalu kulihat bayanganku sendiri dicermin serta tulisan dengan spidol putih yang besar. Aku membacanya dalam hati‚ dan ingin tertawa. Tawa itu kutahan sementara aku berkata‚ _"I'm perfect‚ right?"_

Dan setelah itu‚ lagu faforitku terputar. Lagu milik One Direction berjudul Perfect itu membuatku terdiam. Aku tersenyum saat mendengar bagian _reff_ dari lagu tersebut. Dan pada akhirnya‚ aku menghabiskan waktu disana‚ membayangkan aku dan Sehun bertemu‚ dan menikmati lagu itu sampai berulang-ulang diputar.

… _And if you like cameras flashing every time we go out_ _  
_ _And if you're looking for someone to write your breakup songs about_ _  
_ _Baby, I'm perfect  
Baby, we're perfect_

Sehun… Astaga… Sejak kapan kau menyiapkan hal ini untukku?

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Teman-temanku bilang‚ aku cengeng luar biasa hari ini. Teman-temanku bilang‚ aku super _moody_ hari ini. Mereka juga bilang‚ kalau aku benar-benar menyebalkan kalau sedang cengeng tentang kerinduanku pada Sehun.

Lalu harus bagaimana lagi? Mereka mengerjaiku habis-habisan bahkan sampai malam hari. Membuat seluruh emosiku keluar karena ulah mereka padaku. Kan sialan sekali.

Membuka pintu‚ aku masuk ke dalam apartemen Sehun. Ini bukan apartemen lama Sehun‚ tetapi apartemen yang menjadi saksi bisu dimana perasaan kami sama-sama terkuak. Sehun memberiku _password_ apartemennya setelah kami berpacaran. Katanya biar aku bisa keluar masuk apartemennya dengan mudah tanpa harus membangunkannya yang sedang tertidur. Soalnya‚ dulu aku pernah datang ke apartemen ini saat dia tidur. Aku menunggunya membukakan pintu sampai setengah jam. Setelah dibukakan pintunya oleh Sehun‚ dia marah‚ aku juga marah‚ kami sama-sama marah. Aku marah karena Sehun lama sekali membukakan pintu disamping dia sulit sekali dihubungi. Sedangkan Sehun marah karena aku tak pulang ke rumah saja kalau tahu dia tak membukakan pintu untukku selain marah tentang dirinya sendiri. Namun pada akhirnya Sehun memberiku _password_ dengan alasan yang telah kujelaskan tadi.

Aku berlalu menuju dapur‚ lalu membuka kulkas. Selama Sehun pergi‚ aku sering kesini untuk mengobati rasa rindu yang kian menumpuk tinggi. Seringnya aku kesini‚ membuatku juga sering mengisi kulkasnya. Aku mengambil potongan buah apel didalam sebuah mangkuk. Aku yang mengupas‚ memotong‚ dan menyimpan apel ini di kulkas lusa lalu.

Aku duduk disofa ruang tengah. Menyalakan televisi‚ aku mulai mengambil sepotong apel dengan garpu. Aku mengganti-ganti _channel_ dan meninggikan volume untuk menghilangkan sepi di apartemen ini. Pilihanku pun jatuh pada _channel_ yang sedang menayangkan drama romansa anak muda.

Aku menonton drama itu‚ sendiri. Sesekali aku melahap dan mengunyah potongan apel tersebut dengan pelan. Kulihat drama itu sedang menunjukkan adegan dimana si lelaki tokoh utamanya datang ke apartemen si perempuan dengan diam-diam. Si perempuan sama sekali tidak tahu kalau si lelaki itu datang ke apartemennya. Ia baru tahu saat tiba-tiba lampu mati‚ dan menyalakan sakelar lampu sendiri‚ ia menemukan lelaki itu di dalam apartemennya. Si perempuan terkejut‚ dan merasa haru karena dimalam saat ia sedang sedih karena masalah hidupnya‚ si lelaki datang untuk menghiburnya. Padahal ia tahu kalau si lelaki sedang sakit parah yang mengharuskan si lelaki istirahat total di rumah sakit.

Aih… Betapa inginnya aku menjadi si perempuan. Aku berandai-andai‚ seandainya aku berada di posisi perempuan itu‚ dan diberi kejutan semacam itu‚ aku benar-benar merasa senang. Aku merasa begitu dispesialkan. Perempuan mana pun akan merasa senang kalau diperlakukan seperti itu.

Bayangan-bayangan tentang perandaianku itu membuatku melupakan potongan apel yang telah tertancap di garpu. Apel itu mengudara di depan bibirku yang terkatup. Aku baru sadar tentang apel itu ketika ponselku terjatuh dari pangkuan menuju lantai. Aku melahap apel itu dan mengunyah dengan cepat sementara aku mengambil ponselku yang terjatuh. Aku mendongak dan kepalaku terbentur meja. Bergulinglah aku ke lantai karena rasa sakit dikepala. Sialan sekali kan aku dihari ini.

Aku cemberut saat bangkit dan duduk kembali ke sofa. Kuusap sendiri kepalaku yang terbentur meja. Sakit sekali rasanya. Pening dikepala.

Sebenarnya kemarin malam aku mimpi apa‚ sih? Sampai-sampai hari ini aku terkena banyak sekali kesialan di ulang tahunku. Pertama‚ aku dibangunkan dan dibohongi Ibu kalau Sehun datang. Lalu kedua‚ aku minum jus garam di dalam jus jerukku. Ketiga‚ aku dibuat menangis jengkel karena Jongin menyamar menjadi Sehun di bioskop setelah menonton film dokumenter pendek―sebenarnya panjang sekali― tentang aku dan Sehun. Keempat‚ digedung tua‚ aku hampir saja ditinggal pulang oleh keempat temanku karena aku terlalu lama menikmati lagu di dalam gedung. Kelima‚ aku diberi potongan tomat di dalam supku―padahal mereka tahu kalau aku benci tomat. Dan terakhir‚ baru saja aku terbentur meja dan tiba-tiba saja teringat tentang Sehun.

Tuh… Aku benar-benar merindukannya... Aku ingin bertemu dengannya… Dan aku menangis lagi sekarang ini.

Mengapa aku cengeng sekali? _Hiks_.

Lagi-lagi aku mengacuhkan potongan apel yang kini sudah berada didepan bibirku. Aku tadi mengambilnya karena aku butuh penyumbat mulut untuk menahan isakan.

Tetapi tiba-tiba seseorang menarik pergelangan tanganku dari belakang. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan seorang laki-laki melahap apel di garpuku dan mengunyahnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat tinggi.

"Kenapa apelnya tidak sesegar biasanya?" tanyanya.

Aku mengerjap. Kuawasi laki-laki yang kini memutari sofa untuk duduk disebelahku. Dia menatapku dengan sisa-sisa kunyahan apelnya. Sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk menyangga kepala. Topi hitamnya terlihat menutupi kening serta alisnya dimataku. Aku berkedip-kedip pelan menatapnya yang kini tersenyum setelah menelan kunyahan apel dari garpuku. Bahkan aku tak sadar kalau aku masih mengangkat tangan dengan garpu didepan bibir.

Ia tertawa. "Aku bertanya padamu kenapa kau tak menjawabnya?" ia memberi jeda sejenak dan kembali menatapku. "Hei‚ sebenarnya aku sedang berbicara dengan siapa‚ sih? Kenapa diam saja?"

Aku mendengarnya. Aku mendengar suaranya. Aku menangis lagi. Air mataku meleleh. Tak kuat rasanya aku bersuara memanggil namanya. Aku hanya mampu memandangnya yang tengah tersenyum menatapku dengan lembut. Disingkirkannya helaian rambut diwajahku yang lembab karena air mata.

"Apa kau terlalu banyak menangis sampai-sampai kantung matamu memiliki anak‚ hm?"

Aku mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. Ia tersenyum sangat lembut dimataku.

"Sudah‚ ya? Jangan menangis." katanya seraya menghapus air mata dipipiku.

"Kau… Pulang?" kataku tak lengkap.

"Iya‚ Sayang." makin lembutlah senyumannya. "Aku pulang. Benar-benar pulang."

Aku meledak. Lelehan air mataku makin deras saat isakanku terdengar. Kutangkup tangannya yang menangkup pipiku‚ lalu kuhempas tangan itu dengan kuat. Kulihat ia terkejut menatapku yang menangis didepannya. Kuusap air mataku dengan kasar. Lalu aku melompat di pangkuannya‚ dan memeluknya erat.

Sialan kan. Sehun pulang saat aku sama sekali tak mengira bahwa ia akan pulang.

"Woah‚ Luhan." Sehun membalas pelukanku dan tertawa karena sikapku padanya. "Aduh‚ jangan erat-erat. Aku sulit bernapas‚ astaga…"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dilehernya‚ lalu menatapnya dengan wajah penuh air mata jengkel dan bahagia. "Kau jahat!" kataku serak. Kutampar pipinya sampai topinya jatuh ke bahu. Tamparan itu membuatnya menatapku dengan mata bulat yang berlebihan. Aku ingin sekali terpingkal tapi aku menahannya karena aku sedang marah saat ini. "Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku sama sekali setelah hari ulang tahunmu?!"

Tetapi dengan tenangnya Sehun tersenyum. "Maaf‚ ya. Sungguh maafkan aku. Rencananya aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan program ini karena kau‚ Sayang."

"Iya. Tapi kau melupakanku."

"Ish‚ ish… Aku tahu hal itu dan karena hal itulah aku meminta maaf‚ Luhan." balasnya tenang. Lagi-lagi ia menghapus air mataku yang lumer kemana-mana dengan halus. Aku menangkup kedua tangannya yang bergerak-gerak dan tak ingin lagi menghempaskannya. Aku rindu‚ aku membiarkannya melakukan apapun untuk mengobati rasa rindu. "Sudahlah. Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk berhenti menangis?"

"Aku tidak bisa." rengekku membalas. Ia terkekeh kecil. Sehun meraih belakang kepalaku‚ dan membuat kepalaku bersandar dibahunya sementara aku duduk dipangkuannya. Kupeluk pinggangnya erat.

Hening yang tersisa. Rasanya aku ingin tidur dalam posisi seperti ini karena terlalu lelah mengeluarkan seluruh emosiku seharian ini. Selain itu‚ hangat serta nyamannya berada dipelukan Sehun juga membuatku mengantuk. Berkali-kali aku menguap dan berkali-kali pula Sehun terkikik pelan. Sesekali ia menepuk-nepuk lengan atasku‚ atau mengusap punggungku untuk menenangkanku. Aku merasa seperti seorang bayi besar yang sedang merengek dipangkuan Ayahnya.

"Eiya. Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu‚ kan?" tanyanya berbisik. Sehun menunduk menatapku yang mendongak dibahunya. Aku mengangguk pelan‚ dan Sehun tersenyum‚ lagi. "Selamat ulang tahun yang ke dua puluh satu tahun." sambungnya dengan suara rendah.

Aku menarik kepalaku dari bahunya. Kutatap ia dari dekat masih dengan senyuman. "Kau terlambat sehari. Sekarang sudah jam satu malam soalnya."

"Ha-ha. Aku tahu." tawanya terdengar sumbang saat tertawa. "Maka dari itu aku mengucapkannya padamu sekarang. Rasanya aneh juga mengucapkan 'Selamat ulang tahun' disebuah kejutan tanpa hadir disisimu."

Aku tersenyum lagi. "Terima kasih kejutannya. Kau dan teman-teman yang lain membuatku mengeluarkan seluruh emosiku dihari ulang tahunku sendiri. Tapi meskipun begitu‚ aku senang. Ternyata kau dan yang lain masih ingat tentang hari ulang tahunku. Terima kasih banyak karena telah membuatku menangis karena haru dan rindu secara bersamaan." ucapku pelan. Lalu aku menyambung dengan bisikan halus. "Kau membuatku gila."

" _But I'm perfect‚ right?"_

Aku berdecak pelan. Kuputar bola mataku ketika aku membalas‚ _"We're perfect‚ bae."_ yang dibalas kekehan olehnya.

Kami saling menatap‚ dan aku benar-benar terbius oleh sosok Oh Sehun yang kurindukan selama ini. Aku sedang tak berhalusinasi sekarang. Aku sedang benar-benar bersama Oh Sehun sekarang ini. Dan dia sedang menatapku dengan tatapan khasnya padaku‚ tersenyum lembut‚ dan membuatku meleleh lagi. Aku menunduk malu tetapi dia menahanku.

"Oh ya Tuhan… Betapa aku merindukan perempuan ini selama aku di London. Betapa aku selalu memikirkannya tanpa henti sampai aku pusing sendiri. Lucunya‚ tiap kali aku rindu‚ bayanganmu selalu hadir sendiri‚ menari-nari didepanku‚ dan mengobati rasa rindu itu." Sehun berkata dengan sayup. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau merindukanku?"

Sebelah alisku terangkat. "Kira-kira?"

Dan ia membalas dengan kekehan. "Sangat." jawaban itulah yang menjadi jawabanku atas pertanyaannya.

Lalu kemudian kedua pipiku kembali diraihnya. Sehun mengecup bibirku kilat dan ia kembali menatapku. Aku menahan tawa geli karena aku sendiri bisa melihat wajahku dipantulan matanya. Ya Tuhan‚ wajahku sekarang ini lebih parah dari wajahku yang terekam di kamera saat aku menangis di bandara. Aku berpikir‚ mungkinkah Sehun terbahak dalam hati melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini?

Sehun mengecupku lagi. Memberi kecupan-kecupan manis diseluruh wajahku―berawal dari bibir‚ kedua pipi‚ ujung hidung‚ kedua kelopak mata‚ dan dahi― yang membuatku merona. Setelah itu‚ ia kembali lagi ke bibirku untuk diciumnya lama. Dilumatnya bibirku dengan lembut‚ dipagutnya dalam‚ dan dikecupinya dengan mesra. Aku merinding dipangkuannya sementara dia menahan tengkuk serta mengusap punggung tanganku yang digenggamnya. Lalu kedua tangannya beralih ke pinggangku‚ memelukku. Aku makin merinding lagi diberi perlakuan seperti ini.

Ketika ciuman panjang yang membuatku seperti lilin yang meleleh karena api itu berakhir‚ kami saling bersitatap dan tertawa kecil pada akhirnya. Aku malu sendiri sebab tubuhku benar-benar menempel dengan tubuh Sehun. Aku mencoba untuk duduk kembali disebelahnya namun Sehun menahanku. Dia bilang‚ "Biarkan seperti ini‚ dulu. Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

Aku menaikkan kedua alis samar. "Apa?" tanyaku serak.

"Kau tahu‚ tentang hubungan kita‚ aku ingin membicarakannya padamu." Sehun mengawali dengan menatapku dalam. Aku menahan napas selama dia berbicara. "Hubungan jarak jauh itu tidak memerlukan komunikasi yang sering sebenarnya. Kalau kita saling percaya‚ hubungan kita akan baik-baik saja. Maaf jika selama ini aku telah membuatmu menangis karena memikirkan kabar dariku. Maaf jika selama ini aku membuatmu menunggu balasan pesanku sampai larut malam. Bukannya aku tidak suka kau menuntutku memberimu kabar dariku‚ bukan. Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti tentang jarak kita berdua. Selain itu aku juga ingin kau paham dan tak lagi sering menangis karena hal-hal kecil tentangku. Aku yakin‚ waktu kau mendengar suara perempuan dari luar kamarku waktu itu‚ kau menangis dan mulai berpikiran macam-macam. Aku ingin menjelaskan waktu itu‚ tetapi saat itu bukan waktu yang tepat. Kau tahu‚ perempuan yang kau dengar suaranya waktu itu‚ adalah istri dari temanku‚ dan dia sudah punya seorang bayi yang lucu. Percayalah padaku kalau aku tak akan berpaling darimu."

Astaga… Betapa kekanakannya aku selama ini. Aku berkaca-kaca mendengarnya berbicara.

"Maaf." aku menunduk ketika mengucapkannya. "Aku kekanakan sekali. Menuntutmu ini dan itu. Membuatmu tertekan karena aku. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa mengerti keadaanmu. Aku egois‚ aku cengeng‚ aku selalu berpikiran buruk tentangmu‚ aku―"

"Kau cantik‚ kau Xi Luhan‚ kau kekasihku." potong Sehun cepat. Ia tersenyum lagi. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku juga salah karena tak memberimu pengertian tentang hubungan kita dari awal."

Aku terenyuh. Setelah pulang dari London‚ kenapa Sehun menjadi lebih bijak dari Sehun yang dulu? Aih… Cocok sekali untuk menjadi pemimpin rumah tanggaku kelak―tolong‚ aku mulai berandai-andai tak jelas lagi.

"Jadi sekarang kau harus mengerti aku‚ dan aku akan mencoba untuk mengerti dirimu. Maklumi aku jika aku tak bisa menghubungimu atau memberimu kabar secara sering. Tolong percaya padaku di London dan aku akan percaya padamu disini. Aku tak akan berpaling darimu dan kau juga harus seperti itu." ungkapnya dengan suara lembutnya‚ lagi. "Janji tentang hal itu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Janji." kataku akhirnya. Aku tersenyum saat mengaitkan jari kelingkingku dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"Bagus." Sehun tersenyum lebar. Ia menggosok puncak kepalaku dengan telapak tangannya. Aku rindu perlakuan ini dan sekarang Sehun melakukannya padaku.

Aku turun dari pangkuannya untuk duduk sendiri disebelahnya. Setelah itu aku menyandarkan kepala dibahunya yang lebar‚ memeluk tubuhnya‚ lalu kuhirup aroma tubuhnya yang kurindukan itu. Sehun tersenyum balas memelukku. Ia menepuk-nepuk lengan atasku dengan pelan hingga membuatku menguap. Aku lelah karena seharian ini telah dibuat menangis karena Sehun. Maka aku bilang‚ "Aku tidur‚ ya?" dengan pelan. Aku memejamkan mata kemudian.

Sehun bergumam tak jelas. Tepukannya di lenganku berhenti. Aku merasakan Sehun sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di jaketnya yang membuatku kembali membuka mata. Aku melonggarkan pelukanku agar Sehun bisa lebih leluasa mencari sesuatu di dalam jaketnya. Kemudian‚ dengan senyuman‚ Sehun berkata‚ "Bisakah kau tutup matamu sebentar?"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Sudahlah. Tutup matamu sebentar saja. Ada kejutan lagi."

"Lagi?"

"Tutup matamu‚ Luhan."

Aku cemberut seraya menutup mataku menuruti Sehun. Dalam diam‚ aku berpikir. Kejutan apa lagi yang ia berikan padaku sekarang? Apakah sesuatu yang membuatku menangis lagi? Ya Tuhan… Aku capek me―

"Buka matamu."

Aku berhenti mengoceh dalam diam dan membuka mata. Betapa terkejutnya aku karena melihat kotak kecil berbalut beludru merah sudah berada ditangan Sehun‚ didepanku. Kotak itu masih tertutup. Lalu kemudian ketika Sehun membukanya‚ aku lebih terkejut lagi. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena cincin yang cantik terlihat dikotak itu.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya yang tak kujawab. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kau suka kado apa. Aku bukan tipikal laki-laki yang suka sekali memberi kado untuk seorang perempuan. Tapi‚ untuk sekali saja dalam seumur hidup‚ aku memberimu kado ini." jelasnya. Aku menatapnya dengan mata pedih ingin menangis‚ lagi. "Luhan. 'Kan kujadikan kau perempuan yang akan aku bahagiakan dengan jerih payahku sendiri. 'Kan kujadikan pula kau satu-satunya perempuan dalam hidup yang aku cintai. Lalu jadikan aku satu-satunya lelaki yang kau cintai. Dan jadikan aku lelaki yang membahagiakanku seumur hidup."

Aku meleleh. Tak kuat aku menahan tangis haru didepannya kalau dia terus berkata seperti itu.

"Berhentilah menangis‚ Sayang. Aku melamarmu."

"Berhentilah berkata seperti itu‚ ya ampun." aku menghapus sendiri air mata yang mengalir dipipi. "Kau membuatku menangis karena kata-katamu. Kau romantis sekali."

Sehun tertawa. Ia ikut menghapus air mataku. "Bagaimana?"

"Apa?"

"Kau menerimanya?"

"Kau pikir aku punya banyak alasan untuk menolakmu?" tanyaku sebal. Aku mencubitnya dan dia tertawa lagi. Dia pikir aku tidak gemas apa kalau dia bertanya seperti itu?

"Jadi kau menerimanya?"

"Ih!" makin keraslah tawanya. "Aku sudah mengantuk tetapi kau terus saja menggodaku." sebalku.

"Iya, Sayang." sahutnya pelan. "Terima kasih." lalu dia mengecup keningku sayang. Setelahnya Sehun meraih jemariku, menyematkan cincin cantik itu di jari manisku. Dikecupnya punggung tanganku, lalu dipeluklah aku.

Aih. Berakhirlah hidup tenteramku. Sebab sebentar lagi hidupku akan penuh rayuan dari Oh Sehun yang sering membuatku meleleh. Juga karena sebentar lagi hidupku akan lebih berwarna-warni dengan Sehun sebagai kuasnya. Aku hanya harus bersabar, juga harus mendewasakan diriku sendiri untuk Sehun. Aku tidak boleh menangis karena Sehun tak memberiku kabar kalau dia sudah mulai sibuk di London lagi. Aku harus percaya padanya. Iya, sesuai janji yang kami buat barusan.

Aku hanya butuh menunggu. Enam bulan lagi program sialan itu akan berakhir. Dan satu setengah tahun lagi, aku harus lulus. Harus.

Semangat!

* * *

 **…**

 **Finish**

* * *

Ntar. Aku nangis dulu. Mas Sehun romantis banget ya ampun :')))

...

Selamat ulang tahun buat Luhan yang ke... 17 tahun :v wkwk nggak. yang ke 27 tahun. Nggakerasa aja kamu udah segitu. Seingetku kamu masih 23 tahunan Lu... Ya ampun anak mama udah gede :')

Doanya disamain sama apa yang Sehun sebutin dicerita dan didunia nyata ya Lu... :')

Review ya kalo mau digombalin sama Sehun macem Luhan tadi :'))


End file.
